Total Overdose
by nephilimkinu12
Summary: Devils, Angeles, Fallen Angels these are suppose to be exist only in myth and games. That's what I thought at least. In order to save a boy had exposed me to these people in reality and my normal life ended. But I will not give up. I will have my life back what ever it may take. No one will stand in my road to normality. Human!Naruto reality bender!Naruto slightly Urahara like!Naru
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone nephilim here.**

 **This is a new project I could not get out of my head. Basically here Naruto having a very weired power and unknowingly fucking with DxD casts in his quest to live a normal life.**

 **By the way I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **Chapter 0 :what the hell I get myself into.**

"Thank you, come agin"

A boy came out of a convince store. The boy has blond hair which sticking to all sides. He has blue eyes and 3 symmetrical whisker like marks on his face. He is holding a package in his hand. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Naruto's P.O.V**

What a drag. This many people are making me nauseous. I have to hurry. I must get away from here.

You will be wondering what with this kind of thought then let me tell you that I am a healthy sufferer of Agrophobia. If you don't know what it is then let me tell you it is the fear of crowded area. Well I don't know how but I am suffering from this since I am a child.

It's in human basic instinct that they will need to be in the company with others of same species but to me my basic instinct tells me otherwise.

But other than this desease I am fairly a normal person. Even if there is a weird thing floating in front of me showing me what appears to be HP like some sort of Rpg game I am normal. It just happend that one day I woke up and see this weird thing in front of me. Now don't get me wrong, I am not always this calm about this thing. I am already wasted five days panicking about this but other than that it simply does not phase me anymore. I realised that my unhealthy obsession with games, programs and every thing computer related is the cause of such thing. But after panicking enough my logical side caught up to me. As weired as it sounds I theorised that somehow I awakened some kind of super power, most probably of a reality warping class. And I really don't know what caused this but currently it is interfering with my normal life style. But I think as long as it does not interfere with my every day life I am fine.

 **Normal P.O.V**

As Naruto was walking towards his house he came across a really bizarre sight. currently in front him happening something that is the very contradiction of what he thought prior. Because in front of him is a man wearing typical mysterious dress with a fedora like he tried and failed to copy some b-grade detective from a D-grade detective movie, was holding what appears to be a spear made of light and he is standing in front of a badly bleeding boy with a largely gaping while in his abdomen. The boy looks look like he would be pissing his pants very soon as well as his life. With that in sight he completely made a u turn and hightailed out of there.

'what if he is going to die, I have nothing to do with it' with this in his mind he stared running away but while doing it he made a mistake of looking back and when he did his eyes came in contact with the pleading eyes of the dying boy. And all the will he mustered to running away completely drained away from him.

'Oi don't look at me with those eyes, even if you grovel over me I will not help you' Naruto screamed in his head. Currently he is having a literal good and evil clash in his mind while running away.

"You know you cant help him, it will destroy your normal life" the dark half said.

"you have to help him, what the reason of having power if you don't going to use to help others" the white half said.

"Think of all the problem it will cause to you" the dark half argued.

"Think of this like this, you will finally able to Field test your ability" white half said.

"what about the boy" Naruto asked as he listened there conversation.

"who cares about the boy, if we succeed then then we are saving him" White half said.

"Oi" dark half shouted at white half as Naruto tuned them out.

'Why the hell i find myself in weired scenarios' Naruto thought as he prepared to help the poor sap out.

* * *

 **With Issei**

Currently Issei is experiencing death a second time. First time by his apparent girlfriend Amano Yuuma whom no one remembered. And second time by this weired man who has the same weapon as the one his ex had.

"Don't worry your pain will go away quickly" the man said as he prepared another light spear to pierce Issei.

'I can't anymore….someone….save me' he thought as his eyes made contact with a boy who is running away and he lost consciousness due to blood loss.

The man who was about to finish him for good was stopped by a weired looking object which is in the shape of a great transparent shield and across the shield stood a boy.

"who the hell are you?" the weired man questioned.

"Is in not the courtesy to give your name first?" Naruto asked calmly while in reality he is anything but calm 'oi, I jumped in without thinking what the hell will I do now'.

"hmm does not matter your life will be forfeited too, I cant leave witnesses afterall. But your ability is really intriguing is it a sacred gear" the man quostined to Naruto.

"What? Sacred Gear? " Naruto asked not understanding what the man is saying.

"That kind of face is clear that you don't understand what really happening. Do you?" the man said as he laughed tauntingly. Meanwhile Naruto is completely flabbergasted at the turn of the events. 'Sacred Gear, devil what the hell happening here' Naruto thought.

"Even though I don't know anything, still I would like to save this boy so please can you leave us " Naruto asked nicely.

" hmm how about a no " the man said while laughing with a cruel gleam in his eyes. And prepared a light spear to pierce and kill Naruto.

"well I asked nicely" Naruto muttered to himself.

As the man prepared to sstrike the shield Naruto deactivated it and jumped back to avoid strike.

And the man did not stop there and both of them started to fight one intent on killing while other on avoiding. This gone for some time before man let out a frustrating sigh and added more power in order to kill him not realizing the more he uses the power the more powerful his opponent is becoming.

It is due to one of Naruto's weired abilities which he named **[The GameMaster]**. This power lets him view the world as a computer interface, making anything he does on interface happens in reality. The power he is using is one of the basic spell of a game he once played. Via his interface he made that spell a reality. **(Energy Drain)** it is the name of the spell he is using. And his body is that of a game character he could easily keep up with the man. And the man realized that fact to late when a mean uppercut landed on his chin throwing him backwards. But Naruto did not gave him any chance to recover and used another spell via his interface whose name is **(Bind).** It's also a famous spell of a game called Final Fantasy series. Basically this power takes the energy of the target and binds him with invisible wires.

"What the hell did you do to me?" the man shouted not believing that he was defeated by one of weaker races in the hands of a brat no less.

"I restricted your movements duh" Naruto replayed. After making sure the man is of no problem even going as far as putting a restriction on his mouth he returned to the boy who has fallen.

" **[Inspect]** " Naruto said and his power did its work.

 **[Inspecting...]**

 **[Inspection complete. Do you want to see the result]**

 **[Yes/No].**

When Naruto pressed (yes) that is floating in front of him, the result started to appear.

 **[viewing results]**

 **[Name: Issei Hyoudou**

 **Race:Reincarnated Devil**

 **Former human**

 **Status : Alive(near death)**

 **Level : 6**

 **Affiliation :Perverted Trio**

 **Occult Research Club**

 **RiasGremory's Peerage]**

 **[Do you want to save the results]**

 **[Yes/No]**

'What the hell is this' Naruto shouted after reading the result. 'Devil? Then that man also.." Naruto thought as he faced the bound man and used inspect.

And the result is something made him really regret saving this boy.

 **Name : Dohnaseek**

 **Race : Fallen Angel**

 **Status : Alive**

 **Level : 16**

 **Affiliation :?**

'What the hell I get myself into?' Naruto screamed in his head and stared having panic attacks. Ten minutes later he calmed himself down somewhat and looked at the situation in hand.

'Calm down Naruto, think about something that can be done in this situation' He thought as his eyes fall on the fallen boy.

'First heal that boy, I can get information after that' Naruto said as he neared the fallen boy and activeed his power and started skimming thorough it for something that can heal.

"ahh found it" He said as he activated the healing spell via his interface. It took some time but the boy was back to normal and his health bar is back to full. But the boy did not woke up. Naruto looked at his surrounding and sighed while thinking

'What the hell did I land myself into?'

* * *

 **Hello readers. This is my latest project. I hope it is upto your standard. This fanfic I made Naruto born in DxD universe and have the following powers**

 **-fictional Mimicry**

 **-video game physics**

 **-Game Manipulation**

 **Paring still not decided, it's upto you guys.**

 **Please revew good or bad it will helpful.**

 **Good bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Till the end I will not give up.

 **(Sfx : Beep)**

 **[All files completed copying]**

A beep sound followed by the above message appeared in front of Naruto who is sitting in one of benches of the park mulling over the ordeal happened just a few minutes ago. The boy he saved is still out of cold. The mental trauma is a very dangerous thing indeed.

And the man Dohnaseek is currently out of cold at the foot of the bench. A transparent wire like probe is connected to his head which strangely have a USB port in his head like he is some sort of machine. Using one of his ability he created a USB port and wire and connected the man to his interface, and started copying all the memories to his interface.

Naruto pressed the screen in bottom right corner and a message box appered

 **[Do you want to safely eject external device]**

 **[Yes / No]**

Naruto pressed yes and the weired probe and USB port all disappeared as if it doesn't existed in first place. He left the memories of the man in his home screen of interface inside a folder to be revised later. The major problem is that he doesn't know what is happening around him and he is knowledgeable enough to know that in this situation ignorance will prove a fatal mistake. He have the memories of that Dohnaseek guy but he doesn't have the patience to view that now. His musings was cut short when a message appeared accompanied by what appeared to be a map and pointers.

 **[Alert]**

 **[Three hostile signature detected]**

After reading the message Naruto is immediately on guard. Judging from the map and the speed it will take them 3 seconds to reach here. He is not worried though. Earlier he made the whole Park as a **[Safe zone]**. Safe zone is a place where no one is allowed to fight. If anyone break that rule they will lose all their stats. They are present in every RPG games. But he tinkered with it a bit, if any one break any law then they will struck down by intense case of sleepiness. And according to his calculation it exactly took them 3 seconds to reach him. He mentally prepared for anything when he realized that those presence may belong to a devil but what greeted him is not what he prepared for.

Being the reclusive type he rarely talked with people even rarely with girls. And suddenly when three very attractive girls landed in front of him then it's really not surprising when he suddenly lost the ability to talk and jumped backwards and hid behind a tree only exposing his face

"Hello... " He greeted from his position behind the tree.

* * *

Rias Gremory is really a very prideful girl. Being the heiress to Gremory family and younger sister to one of the maos it's not very surprising to have some pride. Another source of her pride is her Peerage. She can proudly boast that she has the most divergent Peerage ever. A half fallen angel, a nekoshou, a dahampir,a human with a really powerful sacred gear are what consist of her Peerage. And recently she also acquired another member a boy who she believes have a powerful sacred gear. It took all get pawn pieces to turn him after all. After the boy is targeted by fallen Angels she become sure of the fact that he indeed have some really powerful artifact. But after turning him she didn't introduced herself to him to confirm some facts. It may sound cold but she is a devil and manipulation is in their very blood.

And like she expected her latest Peerage member targeted by yet another fallen angel.

When she sensed Issei's signature becoming weak she prepared to teleport there but for some reason she could not. So she gathered her avaliable members Akeno, Koneko and ran towards Issei's location. But when she reach the location she surprised at the spectacle. Issei is laying on a chair in the park seemingly fine if steady breathing is anything to go by. A weired man who she can sense to be a fallen angel is laying in the ground in a weired position. And the weirdest of them all is a boy who looked to be 17 suddenly jumped back and hid behind a tree.

"Hello... " the voice of the boy brought her back to reality.

"..." Rias said.

"..." Akeno said.

"... " Koneko said.

Their expression really ticked off Naruto.

" What with that face? Every one has their own problems " Naruto shouted from his position.

" ehm" Rias fake coughed to regain her composer. "who are you and why are you here?" she asked.

"why should I answer you " Naruto replayed. This gained a few sneakers from Akeno and a twitch from Koneko. Rias twitched at the response. She so used to getting what she wants that's suddenly she is lost at words.

Meanwhile Naruto isn't simply standing ther, he is using inspection on the three of them. And result he got didn't surprised him as much as it should.

"You see that boy is a friend of mine so I really want to take him. He is recently getting attacked frequently, it's worries me " Rias said.

And like before Naruto again did something without thinking first

" You mean by Fallen Angel there.. " Naruto blurted out before catching himself.

'Shit' he thought.

When Rias and her group heared his response they immediately become guarded.

"How did you know that?" Rias quostined with a edgy tone. While all three of them glared at him making him even more nervous.

"Well you see I was just passing by and heard their conversion, nothing else " Naruto crocked out.

"Humans suppose to not enter the barrier how did you do it" Rias asked again not believing him a bit.

"Oi if you came here to take that boy then take him. Why the it's me that's getting interrogated " Naruto shouted.

"Humans are not suppose to know somethings it's our duty to keep it that way" Rias replayed.

"I am sorry but I have to wipe your memory of this event " Rias said as she prepared her magic.

'Oi what's going on. Wiping memory? She says it like it's a everyday occurring for her. What is this Men in Black? ' Naruto thought in panic.

Rias summoned her magic to use her spell but suddenly something else happens. She suddenly fainted. When the other two saw their friend suddenly fell to ground the assumed the worse. Akeno couldn't think rationally, Rias is her childhood friend even before she became her queen. When she saw her friend fall to ground she quickly deduced that may it's that boy's fault. A crazed look appeared on her face that really scared the boy even more.

"You filthy human, you will pay for this " she summoned enormous amount of magical power fully intended to pulverize the boy completely ignoring the shout of don't do it from the boy. And like before same thing happens again and Akeno hit with extreme fatigue and fainted on spot.

" I am saved that was close... " Naruto said while wiping the sweat from his head.

Seeing to of the strongest fighters taken out so easily really made Koneko cautious and slightly afraid.

Naruto faced the girl still hiding behind the tree and tried to start a conversation.

"Hello.." Naruto said.

"What happened to them? " Koneko asked not even letting the guard down.

"Nothing, they are just fainted" Naruto said which made the girl relaxed a little.

"Why " Koneko asked.

"Well you see they really wanted to do something bad to me and all I did is self defense" Naruto replayed. Koneko nodded.

"You can take the boy, I was waiting for you guys anyway " Naruto said. Watching her quostining face Naruto elaborated the happenings just happens prior to their arrival. After his explanation koneko nodded accepting the explanation still not letting her guard down. She fished her phone out and called somebody.

"can I go now " Naruto asked unsurely. Koneko nodded. The momment Naruto is out of park he ran like hell earning a sweatdrop from Koneko.

 **With Naruto**

After getting the hell out the park he ran towards his home and entered it locking the door with extra security. He is living in a modest apartment with two bedroom a kitchen cum dining and a bathroom. All of this is payed by his parents. He entered his room and sprawled on his bed and thought about the day.

"What a hectic day, I hope this is the last time though. But something tells me otherwise" Naruto said to himself as he closed his eyes. But a beep sound woke him up.

 **[You found a inn]**

 **[Do you want to save your progress]**

 **[yes/no]**

What the hell. Naruto thought all his fatigue forgotten.

'this is the first time, save? ' Naruto thought as he pondered the option. In game save options really helped as if you have an early demise before you complete a quest then all you have to do is simply reload your saved data and play again from recently saved location. But to actually appear in here too

"my life really becoming more and more like that of a game " Naruto said to himself and pressed the button yes.

 **[Progress is saved you can access the saved file from OPTIONS].**

 **Next morning**

Naruto woke up to the alarm of his interface that he set before sleeping. Stretching a bit he ended his daily chores and started skimming thorough his interface. Finding the folder named Dohnaseek he clicked on it.

 **(3 hours later)**

It took 3 hours for him to skim through all the memories of that guy called Dohnaseek. And from that memory also he found some very interesting things that he didn't believe existed. The great War, Existence of God, his Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, youkais all these things became clear to him. Knowing about war is a shocker though. Who knew that such a thing existed. But out of all he can proudly boast the fact that he had seen heaven, even though that was measly picture from memory of a man before he fell but still.

"all this revelation really is too much for me. My dream is looking really blink now" Naruto said to himself. After sighing sometime he stood up again with a determination "but I will not give up, I will archive my goal even if it takes my life. I will live a normal life" He shouted. But his shouting cut short by ringing of his phone. He fished his phone an answered the call "Hello who is this"

"ah aneki longtime no see, how are you "

"..."

"yeah I am fine, is everything OK? "

" What? Oh common "

" no I understand but is it OK for her to live with a boy? "

" OK! "

He hanged the phone and sighed but blinked again when his phone stared to vibrate.

" oh it's here, let's see who will be here" Naruto said as he skimmed thorough the message but before he could read there is a knock on his front door.

"coming" he yelled and went up to open the door while leaving the mobile in his desk. The only thing that is visible on the phone is a photo and a name which reads

"Asia Argento"

* * *

Hello every one. Man only one chapter and it became hit like that. It's my most popular story so far. Thank you.

Now for pairing I decided to hold off on it until season 1 completes so please bear with it.

And please revew even it's good or bad it will equally helpful.

In summery it's written slightly Urahara like so don't expect him to act completely like him.

See ya


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD

* * *

Chapter 2 : searching the girl and legendary bat.

Issei groaned as he woke up from his death induced sleep. Yesterday was really a hectic day for him. As he woke up and stretched from his sleep he noticed two very dangerous things.

1: He is naked.

2: Next to him is sleeping some one who he very much familiar with.

Result : Issei petrified, literally.

"Ah Issei-kun you are awake I see. How are you feeling? " quostined the other figure. Getting no answer it turned to see what happened only to come face to face with a petrified Issei. The figure revealed to be a boy with short blond hair with gray eyes and a mole under his left eye. And he is also naked. His name is Yuto Kiba.

"Issei-kun are you alright? " Kiba asked in worry. Issei suddenly started leaking blood from his eyes and also coughing blood he shouted

" Noooooooooooooooooo! "

* * *

 **(Some time later)**

Kiba looked in amusement as he dressed himself at the curled up shivering Issei in the corner of the room.

"Issei-kun, we are really worried when we learned that you are attacked" Kiba said as he prepared to leave. That got a reaction from Issei who look behind at the boy.

"So the attack was real! I thought it was just a hallucination " Issei said sounding almost hollow with no emotions.

" And you saved me? " Issei asked

" No " Kiba answered.

" Then who saved me? " issei asked. At his question Kiba started recalling the events that he heared from Koneko and told it to Issei. After hearing every thing he just sit there with a serious look on his face.

" Kiba do you know where he lives? " Issei questions.

" Why? "

" I want to thank him personally " Issei answered.

" Humm OK, but you have to come to school later, prez have some thing to talk with you "

" OK OK " Issei grumbled.

* * *

 **(Some time later)**

" This must be it" Issei said as he looked at the door that named 'Uzumaki'. He is holding a piece of paper which have the address to Naruto's house. So after confirming he knocked on the door.

"coming " He heared a yell so he waited for the door to open.

When Naruto opened the door he surprised to see that the same boy he saved yesterday is standing in front of him.

" How can I help you? " Naruto asked pretending ignorance.

" You are Naruto Uzumaki right? " Issei quostined feeling unsure.

" Yea, how do you know my name? " Naruto asked.

" can I come in? I have something to talk to you " Issei asked.

" No, what ever you want talk here" Naruto said and Issei sweat dropped at his attitude. Seeing no other way around so he only sighed and bowed in front of him completely surprising Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing? " Naruto asked.

" Naruto-san thank you, what you did for me I really appreciate " Issei said still bowing.

" What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked still feigning innocence.

"yesterday, thank you for saving my life" Issei said.

"You saved my life even if you would not have to that's why I thank you Naruto-san" Issei said.

"You come inside " Naruto said in a softer voice. Issei stood from his position and followed Naruto inside.

" Have a seat, what will you take tea? Or some cold drinks" Naruto asked.

"no I am fine " Issei said. Naruto nodded and sat down across Issei.

" You said that I wouldn't have to save you and you're right. It didn't help in what I want. But you see I could not just abandon you there. Humans have a self preservation instinct and mine told me to run the hell out of there and I almost did it. But then I saw you pleading for somebody to help you, if yesterday I wouldn't have helped you knowing full well that it is within my power to help you then I couldn't face myself in the mirror this morning nor could I enjoy my breakfast. So now you see you don't need to thank me ultimately what I did is for myself. " Naruto said as he looked at Issei who had a sparkling eyes and tears in his eyes. Naruto sweatdropped.

" Oi are you all right " Naruto asked seeing the weired look on Issei.

" You are a man" Issei whispered.

"What "

" You are a man inside a man, the epitome of badassery. Please teach me your ways " Issei shouted as he grovel on Naruto's feet.

" stop it you fool" Naruto shouted as he kicked Issei.

"so how come you are in that kind of shit? " Naruto asked.

" well you see " Issei started his story.

" I am not a very popular boy. I always perved around in search of boobs and universally hated by girls. As a result getting a girl is pretty much a dream for me. But one day this girl confessed to me. I was desperate so I accepted her confession. The next Sunday we had a date together and I really had fun but every thing started turning weird from there. The girl I had date suddenly changed and stared growing wings and some hot bondage dress. And after saying something like to hate God she killed me with white spear like thing. Every thing is weird after that. Nobody even remember her" Issei said feeling depressed. Being able to pour his feelings to someone really helps. He felt like a weight has been lifted from his person.

Naruto heared everything from Issei without saying anything on his part. After Issei ended his story he stood up and and looked at Issei and sighed

"Say Issei what do you think yourself, what are you? " Naruto asked confusing him.

" What are you saying I am a human " Issei answered.

" Thats where you are wrong Issei. You are no longer a human in fact you have stopped being one since last sunday" Naruto answered.

"What, what are you saying Naruto-san " Issei asked panicking.

" don't you feel somehow different? " Naruto asked again. Issei thought about it, really he is feeling different in lot of ways like he became a little strong and he can also see in the dark. And most of all he can hear people talk from miles away.

"Then what am I now?" Issei asked panicked to the core.

"That's something you have to find from the one who turned you " Naruto answered his question. And Issei didn't pried further given the look on his face. So he stood up and begun to leave.

" Then excuse me" Issei said as he walk away from there.

"Humm what a interesting boy" Naruto said to himself as he closed the door behind him.

 **(Some time later)**

Naruto stood in front of an airport waiting for his charge. It's already been two hours and her flight was due two hours ago.

"is she not here? " Naruto said to himself as he looked at his watch for the 20th time in one hour.

" Is she got lost or what? "

Looking around he could not find a hair or breath of the girl.

'Damn' he thought as he fished out his phone and dialed a number.

" Hello, Aneki"

"yeah I am at airport but I could not find her "

" What are you saying, I am here since before the flight even landed"

"Aneki, exactly what is she? " Naruto asked.

" A nun? Why the hell there is a nun that young "

" OK, I am looking for all the church then, later"

Naruto hanged the phone and sighed while massaging his scalp. 'Church eh!'

Naruto looked around to find a secluded space after finding one he immediately went there.

"Log in Username Naruto "

 **[Logging in]**

 **[Welcome]**

" Private, Access my utility "

 **[Utility accessing]**

" Access transportation "

 **[Accessing Garage]**

 **[You have currently zero vehicle in garage]**

 **[Do you want to get new Vehicle]**

" Please do" Naruto said. This is the newest setting he created, he realized that if people like Dohnaseek will come for his ass then he should at least learn to fend them off. And using manual interface while in-between a fight is simply fatal so he created this new system. It's only possible because he us an accomplished programmer and his power is simply a glorified computer. And another thing he found out that he can make anything possible as long as he know what he is doing so creating a bike out of nothing is no big deal for him but his MP will take a hit but with his **(cheating skill)** a skill he created to cheat in online games before he get his power refilling his MP is also no big deal.

 **[Ping]**

 **[Download Complete]**

 **[Do you want to equip it]**

"Yes " Just when Naruto confirmed about equipping the space in front of him stared distorting and the bike stared to form in reality. And the bike is not ordinary either it's a super bike named Suzuki GSX-S1000. So riding his bike he stared searching for the whole town for all the churches.

 **With Issei**

After his usual classes ended he is visited by none other than Yuto Kiba. After what happened this morning and seeing him again in front of him with that distinctive smile really made Issei quostine the boy's sexuality. Kiba informed him that he is been expected and he is there to escort him to the meeting place. Later that everything turned weired.

At first it made him really happy that two Academy's Onee-sama and a cute loli are the one expecting him and he also lusted after them a little. Then suddenly Rias sempai stared talking about how they are Devils and the fact that he now also one. At first he didn't believe he but after seeing first hand proof he reintroducing herself, Rias explains to Issei about the GreatWar between the Three Factions comprised The Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. She also reveals that Yuuma, who he once dated before, was a Fallen Angel that was sent to kill him as she once again introduces Issei to her clan.

All in all Issei is in for some serious shit and he knew it. This also made him remember Naruto's words that morning.

 **With Naruto**

After searching every church he couldn't find a hide or tail of that girl. After searching every where he really became frustrated and decided to fuck it and used his power

"Private, Search for the girl " Naruto commanded.

 **[Searching please wait]**

 **[search complete]**

" Show me on the map" Naruto asked. There appeared a window with entire map of Kuoh and a marker indicating the location of girl. So without delaying any time he stared his engine and stared zooming at the location. After fifteen minutes he reached at his location which happens to be an abandoned church.

"Private, scan the area "

 **[scanning please wait]**

 **[scanning complete]**

 **[Three hostile signature detected]**

 **[Dohnaseek located]**

 **[Kalawarner located]**

 **[Mittlet located]**

When Naruto saw this he paled a new shade of white. From his memories of Dohnaseek he knew both of them. All of them are fallen Angels.

"What the hell they doing with her "

'don't tell me she is in league with them, but that can't possible Aneki said that she is very innocent girl. Don't tell me they have kidnapped her. If that's case then I must rescue her ' Naruto thought as he formulated a plan.

" Shit, this so against my ultimate goal to normality " Naruto muttered.

" private open inventory "

 **[Opening inventory]**

 **[You have only 1 item in inventory]**

" Hah! Only one? What is it private "

 **[metallic baseball bat]**

Naruto sweat dropped. So without delaying he immediately open customizing window and started customizing it. First he maxed the durability, then it's attack point. After doing that a surprising thing occurred.

 **[Ping]**

 **[A new skill created]**

 **[Due to, maximizing the stats of the bat a new skill is created]**

 **[Skill name- Mountain Splitter]**

 **[By adding MP to the bat it's attack point increased by 200 points]**

 **[If more MP added then it is possible to create mini earth quake by hitting the bat to ground]**

'What the blue hell is this, level up and skill all maxed. I simply wanted to increase its hit point and it made this bat a dangerous weapon' clicking over the bat and opening its stats he firmly surprised at the result.

 **Name- N/A**

 **Type- metallic baseball bat**

 **class- rare**

 **Rank- A**

 **attack point - 200**

 **defence point - 500**

 **Special move- mountain splitter**

'Shit it became a rare item, whatever let's save the girl ' Naruto thought as he walked towards the church.

* * *

 **Hello nephilim here. Wow this is keep getting popular. I also have fun writing it. Please thank you for all who support the story.**

 **Next chap will be filled with action and randomness by Naruto so stay tuned.**

 **Also can anybody help me to find a funny name for the bat.**

 **Seeing you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello nephilim here. Thanks for all who liked my story. Here is another chapter.**

 **Now unto the important matters about Naruto's powers**

 **You people were having a misunderstanding here so let me clear it**

 **Naruto is not the gamer but is the game master. There is the difference. A gamer have to follow certain rules inside the game and all but Naruto's power is the one who makes those laws. So in a way think it like this inside Naruto's area interference field he is a god. For more info you have to stick with the story.**

 **I don't own Naruto or High school DxD**

* * *

Naruto is walking towards the abandoned church with a thought that flowing through his mind like a mantra.

'Normal life must have a normal life'

He fully well knew that what he is going to do today will most certainly end his normal life but a guy can dream can't he. Before Naruto can enter the building something weird caught his eye and that is a floating scroll like object. As he neared the object a window popped

 **[You found a scroll for light magic]**

 **[Do you want to use** **it?** **]**

 **[Yes/No]**

Naruto stood there with a look of shock at the item he received. In game you get weird items near a dungeon which will help you to clear the dungeon. Though he is not surprised that much, he can escape death via his saved game. Things like this didn't even faze him anymore. So without delay he pressed yes.

 **[Unable to complete the task]**

 **[You need light magic for these moves]**

 **[Do you want to get it from other** **source?** **]**

 **[Yes/No]**

Naruto knew he cannot use it as he is not a fallen angel but to actually have a way to use those magic is somewhat surprising. But it's like his interface is connected to an online server and in his case the online server is the reality itself. This revelation really caught him off guard but he chose to think about it later and pressed yes.

 **[Please wait while it's being updated]**

Instead of waiting Naruto decided to go in and grab the girl and run away from there. That's his initial plan at least if push comes to shove he will have to fight. Naruto knew that if he fight fair and square he will lose, not because of lack of power but because lack of combat experience. So he is going to cheat thorough his bone with this one. After all everything is fair in war. Opening the map he first observed where is who after that he formulated a plan.

'My biggest advantage is that they didn't know anything about me while I knew about their combat capability' Naruto thought. He is going to use it to his fullest. Dohnaseek's memories really are helpful. So with a solid plan in his mind Naruto entered the church.

 **Inside the church**

Dohnaseek is angry really angry. After his defeat at the hands of that blond brat his peers teased him nonstop. Oh how he hated that brat, given chance he will skewer that brat. He will pay him for his humiliating defeat.

"Ufufufu...calm down Dohnaseek, you will get your chance" came the voice of a bubbly girl. She is a girl with blonde hair styled into twin tails and blue eyes. She wore Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair. Her name is Mittlet. She is a fallen angel who is currently in charge of their package. A nun who is gifted with an unique sacred gear. They are planning to extract it from her and use it for their own purposes. Currently since their leader is out they are charged with guarding her. It also helped that the girl is naive as hell so fooling her was child's play. But her musings cut short when somebody entered the church.

"You brat, I will kill you " Dohnaseek shouted.

 **With Naruto 15 min** **ute** **s before**

After making a working plan via recollection of Dohnaseek's memories and a way to counter those present he is now completely ready to enact it until a sound stopped him.

 **[** **Ping** **]**

 **[** **Update Complete** **]**

 **[** **Do you want to open** **updated content?]**

 **[** **Yes/No** **]**

'I was just waiting for this ' Naruto thought and pressed yes. After some time 'I don't feel any different ' Naruto thought because he expected some kind of change when he decided to use light magic.

 **[** **Ping** **]**

 **[** **You gained new ability** **]**

 **[** **Light magic acquired** **]**

 **[** **Light magic is the source of all light base spells** **. It enables the use of light based spells]**

 **[Acquired light spear spell]**

 **[Acquired Holy Aura]**

Naruto read all the things he received and nodded but couldn't understand what holy aura is but filed it for later. He also observed that there is another bar below his MP which is labeled as HA or holy aura. He theorized that may be all light based attack will from HA so without delaying a second he kicked the door open. The moment he did his eye landed on the Dohnaseek who is sitting in front row of the benches lay in church.

"You brat, I will kill you " Dohnaseek shouted.

"Yo Dohnaseek we meet again" Naruto said as he tried to look as uncaring as he could. He really doesn't want to do it but saving this girl takes priority. Damn his hero complex. And that is all the time he got to think before a light spear thrown at his face. And all Naruto did is a swing from his bat and ….boom…. the light spear destroyed to pieces.

"wha-what happened…what did you do" Dohnaseek asked. Because he couldn't understand what really happened, one moment it was going to skewer the brat but the next moment it destroyed to pieces. Even Mittlet who was previously decided to watch is surprised.

"I destroyed your tube light duh" Naruto replayed sarcastically. Because really those light spears are nothing but glorified tube light.

"Now then here are the options 1-you let me take the girl you kept peacefully or 2-I kick your collective assess and take the girl." Naruto said as he showed his fingers when he gave the options. And the answer he get is a golden light spear to his body which again destroyed by his bat.

"So that's you guys' answer then" Naruto said as he prepared to fight the three. Even though he doesn't have any combat experience he has to do it so in this fight he is going to completely relay on his power.

First Dohnaseek ran towards him with a light spear in his hands and both of them stared a close combat. This time Dohnaseek is being very careful. Last time's repeat is not something he wants right now. He brought his spear at Naruto's face who dodged by bending backwards and Dohnaseek took that chance and swiped at Naruto's legs making him fall.

"I got you" he shouted as he pushed his spear down at Naruto only for him to dodge by rolling to sides. Standing up Naruto made some distance between Dohnaseek and him and analyzed the situation. His extraordinary calculating mind replayed the fight so far in his head finding out possible weak points.

"What? Are you tired already human" Dohnaseek taunted even though he himself is panting a bit.

"Talk about yourself" Naruto said, he was tired but is completely ok now. His recovery rate is amazing due to his powers. And this time Naruto decided that he will be the one on offensive and ran towards Dohnaseek with his bat held high fully intending on beating the man to pulp. But before he could near the man a yellow light spear appeared which he dodged easily and looked for the source.

"oi oi Kalawarner I had it covered why did you interfered?" Dohnaseek asked irritated that his fight is being interrupted.

"Hmph you are taking too long to kill a human" Kalawarner the fallen angel in violet trench coat replayed.

"Hoo you are saying as if you can do better" Naruto said as he analyzed the new arrival.

"Shut your filthy mouth human" she snapped irritating the later.

"Who do you think you are talking to" Naruto snapped. Let it be known that Naruto never lets an insult lying down. So he lifted his bat up and muttered **(Skill Mountain Splitter)** and hit the ground as hard he can. At first nothing happened but suddenly the ground stared to crack and split apart and the cracks also spread to the walls of the church.

 **BOOM**

A blast occurred and the whole thing was brought into pieces. The church was standing but barely.

"Oi what happened?" Mittlet said in between coughs as dust was everywhere.

"It must be that brat's doing" Dohnaseek said from somewhere inside the dust cloud.

Naruto looked and whistled at all the destruction he caused. He lifted his bat and a swing later all the dust cloud settled. He looked at the condition of his opponents; two were standing whereas that rude woman was unconscious below the benches.

'Looks like she is all talk' Naruto thought.

Mittlet is scared; to put it simply she is scared of Naruto. If someone capable of doing this much destruction with just a bat then she don't want to find out what he can do if he is serious. But she suppressed it, she is a fallen angel one that lived many years, fought many battles, and killed many peoples she can't be scared by some lowly human. So she prepared for battle and when she lifted her face all she could see is the white color of Naruto's shirt and lifting up a little she saw that Naruto was standing in front of her and his bat lifted half way prepared to strike down and his eyes were looking down on her. Her last thought before she lost consciousness due to a bat to her head was

'What beautiful eyes'

Naruto looked at his handiwork, a strike is all it took for them to lose consciousness. And now there are two less fallen angels to deal with. Now all that is left is Dohnaseek.

Dohnaseek is not surprised in slightest at the outcome of the battle. Now he is not going to be only one embarrassed. But he is not fool, he knew that he couldn't win this fight. Light spears doesn't works there goes long distance fight and close quarter is just too dangerous. And he did the wisest thing and retreated.

 **[Ping]**

 **[Stage cleared]**

 **[4 hit combo bonus]**

 **[Perk Flight acquired]**

These are the sudden message boxes appeared when Naruto was preparing for his battle with remaining member.

"Seems like he ran away" Naruto said to himself.

'Hmm flight eh?' Naruto thought as he read his latest perk. So with that in mind he started searching for his charge that just happens to be sleeping in the room next to the one they were fighting.

'She really can sleep in all this commotion' Naruto thought as he looked at the girl who he supposed to be taking care of from now on.

"Wow she is cute in an innocent short of way" Naruto said to no one particular. He fished his phone and started calling to his aneki informing that he found Asia. After the call ended he looked at the girl and used inspection.

 **[Inspecting]**

 **[Name- Asia Argento]**

 **[Race- Human]**

 **[Level- 2]**

 **[Sacred gear- Twilight Healing]**

Naruto read the status of the girl he supposed to take care of not finding it surprising that she has a sacred gear. So without further delay he lifted her and stared walking towards his home.

"Damn aneki you are so going to get it from me" Naruto said to himself.

 **Next Morning**

Asia Argento is a sweet girl. Whoever knew her will attest to that fact. She is also very innocent and severely lacks socializing skills which is result of her sheltered upbringing by church. Since she was abandoned by her mother when she was just a baby she was leaving her life as a nun of church. Later when her sacred gear awakened she was revered as some short of holy figure. She is being able to cure any kind of ailments that was her gift given to her by GOD. And that is what she believed and prayed to God every day. But tragedy struck when she unknowingly healed a devil. This instantly brought down her sacred figure to that of a witch and she was excommunicated from church. She was really heartbroken but since it was her fault to begin with she simply walked away without making any fuss. But before she left there is this kind lady who always come to church helped her by giving her an address and told her to wait for the person in the address to pick her up.

That was what she planned to do anyway but when she was at the airport she got lost and before she realized it she was near an ally. So being the innocent girl she is she tried to find her way towards the place mentioned in address but suddenly she felt sleepy and she couldn't remember anything after that.

When she woke up in the morning, first thing she noticed that she is in some kind of room and by the feeling of it she is not a captive here. So she stands up and went towards the owner of the house intent on thanking him/her for the hospitality. When she opened the door she was unable to see someone already standing there and promptly crashed unto said person's chest.

"Eep" she let out a cute sound when she hit the floor and look up to find out whom she crashed only to see a pair of most beautiful blue eyes she have ever seen.

"Are you alright?" the person questioned as he looked at her but she is in no condition to answer as she already lost herself to those eyes.

"Hello miss are you there?" Naruto asked again shaking her from her trance.

"Ahh yes, I am sorry to staring at you like that" Asia said as she apologized for the rude act she just did.

"No problem, now back to my questing are you alright" Naruto asked again.

"Hai I am completely fine, thank you for your help" Asia said while bowing. Then she fished a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Naruto.

"Can you please tell me where can I find that place?" Asia questioned.

"Well miss according to this address the place you are searching is actually here" Naruto said as he handed the paper back to Asia.

"Ah sorry I did not realize sooner" Asia said again bowing to Naruto.

"You did not have to bow to me, I was supposed to pick you up from airport" Naruto said while looking at her.

"I was also searching for you there but I got lost and before I realize it I felt sleepy and I don't remember anything after that" Asia said with a cute pout.

"ha ha it was ok, I found you sleeping at a church so its ok" Naruto said laughing while on the inside his brain is running miles per second. He realized that they must have used some spell on her to make her lose consciousness.

"I am sorry to impose on you so suddenly" Asia said bowing to Naruto.

"Hey you don't have to bow to me every single time" Naruto said to her.

"And from now on think of this as your home, this is bedroom and there is also attached bathroom. Kitchen is at down the hall and my room is just across the hall if you need anything just call me ok" Naruto listed her.

"Thank you for your help, I will never forget your kindness" Asia said with a smile.

"Ok Asia I am going, my boss is demanding my presence now so take care" Naruto said as he prepared to leave for his job.

"Have a safe trip, may lord help you" Asia said to him and prayed to god at the same time. Naruto nodded and went on his way.

'What a kind man' Asia thought before going on her way to do her daily duties and unpacking her stuff.

'Naruto-san is now going to take care of me, so best I could do is to help him in house chores' Asia thought with a smile.

* * *

 **See you in next chapter.**

 **Please review. I want to know you guys' opinions.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello nephilim here. This is the latest chapter so enjoy.**

 **By the way I neither own Naruto nor own Highschool DXD**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Asia, are ready yet?" Naruto called as he in front of his door. Today is a weekend so he is planning to give Asia the tour around the town. During past two days he completely understand what type of person she is! and calling her innocent is just a huge understatement. She is practically stunted on everything that is social. And not to mention she is way too pure.

"Hai, I am coming" Asia said as she came out of her room wearing her typical nun grab. 'It seems she only have that kind of dress' Naruto noted and mentally made a note to buy her some new ones.

"Where are we going today?" Asia questioned. She is pretty happy today when she heard Naruto-san asked to go for a walk around town. It's been two days since she is living here and within two days she found out that the person who took her in is actually a very kind man with good heart. She believed that her lord helped her finding him when she came to this town. So she daily prayed to god to protect Naruto-san.

"Just a walk around the town and some shopping" Naruto said happily. He also pretty happy today, he may not want to admit it but he is pretty lonely living alone and having Asia around his home pretty refreshing. As they began walking towards the door a knock is heard and Naruto opened the door to find none other than Issei standing there with a bag on his shoulder.

"Issei, long time no sees" Naruto said clearly surprised at standing Issei in front of him. He has not seen him since that day he came to thank him.

"I was busy things happened" Issei replayed but his eyes suddenly landed on the blond standing across Naruto.

'Ohh a blonde girl, she is just my type version: blonde beauty' Issei thought with a weird blushing face when he looked at Asia. This wasn't gone unnoticed by Naruto. A chill went down Issei's back as he looked around for its source only to find Naruto whose eyes are glowing as if he is ready to shoot a beam at him.

"Sorry to stare you, I am Issei Hyoudo nice to meet you" Issei introduced keeping his mind out of gutter lest he would lose his life.

"Ah Hyoudo-san nice to meet you" Asia greeted as she bowed to Issei "are you Naruto-san's friend?"

"We are just acquaintance" Naruto replayed and continued "So why are you here?"

"Oh well I just came here to talk about few things but it seems you are busy so I will come later" Issei said.

"Wait why don't you come with us?, the more the merrier" Naruto said much to Issei's pleasure who was sulking a bit due to not getting a chance to talk with the blonde beauty.

"Don't make me regret my decision" Naruto warned him who nodded with a frightened nod. And like that the three went on their shopping trip.

 **During noon**

"I am sorry Asia I promised you to be with you whole day but I couldn't" Naruto said as he bowed in front of Asia as he apologized.

"It's ok it can't be helped, you are suddenly called by your boss" Asia said as she tried to placate Naruto.

"No it's not ok, I promised to you yet I am the one who is breaking it" Naruto replayed.

"It's ok Naruto-san, I can manage and Issei san also here" Asia tried to comfort Naruto. Naruto nodded and stood up and looked at Issei who was standing near them with a surprised look at the situation.

"Issei listen carefully take care of Asia and if anything happens to her I will break that thing which makes you a man, Understood?" Naruto said as he grabbed Issei by his collar. That last threat really spooked Issei and he couldn't nod any faster.

"Ok Asia, take care of yourself" Naruto said as he ran at his boss's hose intending to give him a piece of his mind.

'Eh! What situation is this, I am alone with Asia-chan' Issei thought while doing a mental dance.

"Eto Issei san can we continue our journey" Asia asked with a blush as she is still not comfortable with anyone that is not Naruto.

"Ah yes" Issei shouted. And there journey continued. Playing at arcade then moving here and there and playing all kind of games.

'This is the most fun I have in my life, though it's bad Naruto-san is not here' Asia thought with a sad frown. But she suddenly 'I can't be selfish, Naruto-san is working hard for me I can't disturb him oh lord please forgive me for my selfish thoughts' prayed to god for her selfish thoughts. Issei was looking all this with a sweatdrop.

Now they are sitting near a water fountain while discussing their life. Asia explains her life before coming here and finding Naruto. She explained how she was abandoned by her mom and found by a European church and growing up there. Later she awakened her sacred gear and transferred to a big church and everyone treating her as a holy figure thanks to which she didn't have any friends. As Asia explains her childhood Issei gets more and more angry at the cruelty of the people to do something like that to her. Then Asia tells him that due to her faith in god she was able to meet Naruto like person. Later Issei also explains his situation which leads him to becoming a devil and how he was saved by Naruto when he almost died.

"Naruto-san is very kind person" Asia said with a smile to which Issei couldn't help but nod. They both have their life saved by the same person so they both knew what kind of person their savior was. Later Asia tells him her dream about making a lot of friends and together they buy flower and books to which Issei responds that they are already friends and Naruto is also her friend. At mention of Naruto Asia blushed a scarlet shade though. But their happy moment was destroyed by a very cruel voice.

"Oh we meet again Issei"

Issei looks behind and find none other than the very person that killed him.

"Raynare" growled Issei.

"It's true after all after dying you are currently living your life as a lowly demon" Raynare said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Issei questioned as he stood in front of Asia protectively.

"A squalid low class demon like you should not be calling my name so frivolously" Raynare said calmly.

"If you stand in my way I will annihilate you completely this time" Raynare said as she made a light lance.

'A lance of light!' Issei thought as he eyed the object. "Sacred Gear" Issei called and in his hands appeared a red device.

"Just a twice critical! And my superiors said that he have a dangerous sacred gear" Raynare said while looking at Issei's device.

"It only doubles your powers temporarily" Raynare continued "I still remembered that ungainly smile of yours, you don't stand a chance now give me Asia and scram from here" Raynare threatened.

"I refuse as a man I want to protect my friends otherwise I can't show my face to Naruto-san ever again" Issei screamed.

"Issei-san" Asia said. And Issei's sacred gear stared acting and the green gem embedded in it glowed brighter. BOOST! a sound heard and Issei's power doubled. As Issei dived towards Raynare a pink light spear pierced his stomach.

"Issei-san" Asia screamed in worry when she saw the wound on Issei and started healing her with her sacred gear. Raynare saw it and admired it a little before spoke to Asia "Asia you have a rare sacred gear, come with us after all your place is with us, after all after tonight's ritual you will be completely free".

"Asia" Issei said weakly when he saw that she was wrapped up in an embrace with the fallen angel who grabbed the girl.

"Issei-san please take care and say Naruto-san that even if it's for short time I still enjoyed being near him" Asia said between tears.

"Goodbye my former boyfriend" Raynare said mockingly before vanishing in a flock of black feathers leaving behind Issei in despair.

 **With Naruto after he separated from Asia**

"That boss is completely useless, even though I absolutely said him to let me today as complete day off" Naruto angrily muttered. Nearing a building he knocked twice. After some time getting no response he opened the door. Just when he stepped inside the room lighted and what look like a magic circle appeared in the room accompanied by a warning message.

 **[WARNING]**

 **[You are forcibly removed from current space]**

 **[Forced Teleportation suspected]**

 **[BRACE YOURSELF]**

This is the message appeared in front of him and the last thought before he vanished in a flash of light he had is "Shit".

 **At somewhere**

His head is ringing as his senses came back after being forcibly thrown across space and time. First thing he felt that he is lying in a hard floor presumably in a floor. Second thing he realized is that he is inside some cave and currently there is this large bear growling at him from a short distance away. So Naruto did the first thing came to his mind and that is play dead. But instead of going away the bear came near him and Naruto started sweating. The bear neared him and Naruto braced for anything completely forgetting about his powers. As the bear about to fatally wound him a green appeared near him.

 **[Barrier Activated]**

"Oi it have that kind of setting" Naruto shouted at his interface when he saw the green barrier sprouted to protect him from the bear. Deciding to think about it later Naruto moved towards the entrance of the cave as its exit is blocked by that bear and her cub. But he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread like something bad is about to happen in his life. Suddenly his phone started ringing. Because of his interface his phone and other electronic appliances can work in absolutely anywhere. He saw the phone id and found that the call is from Issei.

"Hello Issei? What happened is everything all right?" Naruto asked as he received the call.

"Naruto-san I am sorry" Issei replayed from the other side.

"What? What the hell are saying?" Naruto asked not understanding what Issei tried to say.

"Naruto-san even though I promised you I couldn't protect Asia" Issei replayed with a heavy tone.

"What? What happened to Asia?" Naruto asked dread filling his being.

"The fallen angels they kidnapped her" Issei said fearfully and his fear only increased when Naruto completely become silent.

"Say Issei, you tried your hard right?" Naruto asked to Issei.

"I was but my power was not enough and I was beaten easily by her" Issei replayed frustration clearly visible in his voice.

"Then don't worry, if you tried your best then that's enough" Naruto replayed.

"Where are you now?" Issei asked.

"I don't know but I am sure nowhere near Kuoh. Those damn fallen angels did something to my boss's hose and I got teleported to somewhere. Exactly what the hell they want from Asia?" Naruto said. So Issei started explaining everything he heard and deciphered from the words of Raynare.

"So in short they are going to kill Asia?" Naruto asked and Issei replayed positively.

"Ok Issei please hold on I am coming as soon as possible" Naruto replayed.

"Ok" Issei answered as he cut the phone.

'Those damn fallen angels completely prepared for anything. First they made background check on me and then made a plan to separate me from Asia. Our plan to shopping is completely surprising but welcomed chance for them. First they separated me from Asia then send me somewhere using my boss as a decoy and used that chance to grab Asia' Naruto thought completely deciphering their plan.

'Shit I let my guard down' Naruto thought with gritted teeth.

Naruto looked at his situation, on one side he is cornered in some cave while only exit is blocked by a hungry bear while there Asia is being attacked by those fallen angels. Completely out of plans he decided to use brute force and bulldoze his way through there.

" **[Inventory]"** Naruto called as he opened his inventory and equipped his metallic bat and looked at his stats.

 **[Name- Naruto Uzumaki]**

 **[Race- Human (?)]**

 **[Level- 24]**

 **[HP 50000/50000]**

 **[MP 10000/10000]**

 **[HA 600/600]**

'Shit these numbers increased again' Naruto thought as he looked at his stats. But what surprised him is that his HP and MP. Those are not something a level 24 warrior should have. Not to look a gift horse in mouth Naruto decided to leave it for later and faced the bear and swung his bat at full force.

 **BOOM!**

A large blast occurred and when the dust clouds settled the bear could be seen lying in the floor while Naruto stood with a hard look.

"I am sorry Mr Bear but I am in a hurry" Naruto said to the fallen bear as he walked out of cave.

"I am coming Asia" Naruto said to himself.

"Private, show me the map" Naruto called and there is a blue box with world map appeared.

'Hmm so I am thrown 100 km to the south of kuoh' Naruto thought as he pinpointed his location. So deciding that it is time to use his latest perk to test he called " **(Flight)** " and stared flaying at kuoh at a break neck speed. The flight consumes 10 points/min of his MP so he is not afraid of running out of magic.

 **With Issei**

Issei after his defeat and kidnapping of Asia realized that until Naruto came he have to help Asia somehow. So he requested to Rias but he got rejected by her with her claiming that Church is a hostile place and it is none of their business to interfere in the matters of fallen angel. But due to more argue on his part he got a slap and dismissal of his king. So he decided to go alone and Rias was none the wiser.

"Damn I decided to come alone but will I be alright?" Issei said to himself.

"Yo Issei-kun" a voice called from his side making him jump. Turning to his side he noticed that the speaker is none other than Naruto who is panting a bit.

"Naruto-san" Issei screamed.

"Shhh don't shout" Naruto said to Issei before looking at the abandoned church.

"Ok Issei this is the plan…" Naruto started and Issei leaned closer to hear the plan "bust in there and kick their ass, I will be diversion and you will save her" Naruto said and Issei nodded.

"By the Issei lets have a talk" Naruto started.

 **Sometime Later**

As Naruto opened the front door of the church the first one to greet him is a man in priest grab.

"Hey hey hey who are you getting inside like you own the place?" the man questioned in a sing song voice.

"Inspect" Naruto called.

 **[Name- Freed Selzeen]**

 **[Race- human]**

 **[Level- 20]**

 **[HP 200/200]**

 **[MP 500/500]**

Naruto looked at the stats and snorted a little.

"Oi mad priest, can you tell me is Asia" Naruto asked in a carefree tone like he is talking with a regular person. Issei sweatdropped.

"If you mean that junk sister then she us at an underground ritual site, you can reach there by that altar behind me" Freed answered in a sing song voice.

"So if you are connected with those fallen angels then it's no problem for me to smite you then" Naruto said with a gleam in his eyes. It reminded him of his days as a punk.

"Han you beat me? I may look like it but I am really strong you know" Freed said while activating his light sword and holy gun.

"I will see to that then" Naruto said as he grabbed his bat and ran towards Freed and both of them stared fighting at a pace that Issei couldn't able to follow.

"Issei, why are you standing like that go to basement" Naruto screamed. Issei nodded and ran towards the basement while remembering something both of them talked before.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Naruto san I want to help you in that plan of yours but you see I am really bad and a failure so I will only get in your way" Issei said as he lowered his head making Naruto sigh.

"Issei listen to this it doesn't matter if you are strong or weak. What really matter is that are you prepared for it or not?" Naruto asked as he looked at Issei.

"I am even prepared to die here, besides I have some unfinished business here" Issei replied.

"Yosh then don't worry about anything else and besides what you lack is both power and experience. While I can't give you later I can give a little bit of former. Ok Issei what I am about to do don't tell anyone" Naruto said as he looked at Issei and Issei nodded.

"ok, private connect to an external device" Naruto said as he started his interface's abilities a transparent wire like thing appeared and connected to head of Issei which also have a USB port. While this happening Issei is on a trance.

 **[Connecting to an external Device]**

 **[Device connected]**

 **[Issei Hyoudo is completely connected to system]**

"yosh now private transfer file no 13 to Issei" Naruto said as he looked at the dialogue box.

 **[Transferring File]**

 **[10 seconds remaining]**

 **[9..8….7….6…5..4….3..2…1..0]**

 **[Transfer Complete]**

"Private, safely remove the external device" Naruto commanded as he watched at the transparent USB port disappeared from Issei's head.

 **[External device is safely removed]**

After Issei came to sense he stumbled a little before a look of surprise came to his face as he looked at Naruto with a look.

"Yosh Issei I gave you a little power up now you use that power and save Asia, am I clear" Naruto said as he started walking at the door.

"Hai Naruto-san" Issei screamed as he ran after Naruto.

 **FLASHBACK END**

'Naruto san I will not let this power you gave me go to waste I will definitely save Asia' Issei thought as he ran towards the basement.

* * *

 **Hai this is it for today. Don't worry next chap will be coming soon.**

 **Now unto the matters since Asia is not going to become a devil so I need another source to revive her. You see I don't want certain things to change from cannon. That's why I asked if I should make Asia a devil since it will make Naruto direct involve with devil world. But nobody wanted that so I guess I will another way. Now onto matters of resurrection I thing I will go and collect seven balls and summon something to make her alive again. Can you catch my drift? Yes I am talking about that. So I think I will have Naruto make those to revive her. What do you think?**

 **PM me your answeres.**

 **See you again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, holy shit it's really popular.**

 **As usual I don't own anything.**

 **Chapter 6: Rush hour.**

* * *

Naruto stared at his opponent who happens to be an insane priest goes by the name Freed. While Freed is babbling abut useless stuff Naruto assessed his enemy, from the look of it this man is trained in art of combat against supernatural creatures. He will have to careful and finish this moron as soon as possible and help Issei down there. Well he will have faith in Issei to hold up until he appears. He looked at the man and inspected his weapon.

 **[Magic item: light sword]**

 **[50% damage to humans and angels]**

 **[150% damage to devils]**

 **[10% Defense]**

 **[Magic item: light bullet Gun]**

 **[Instant death for humans]**

 **[100% damage to devils]**

Naruto looked at the stats of the weapon the priest is holding. For a level 20 fighter that's pretty high level weapon.

"Oi what happened? Got scared? Huh? Huh?" Freed taunted Naruto who did not gave a vocal replay but grabbed his bat tighter. Naruto decided to attack first as he grabbed his bat tighter and ran towards Freed with a breakneck speed. Freed doesn't looked concerned as he held up his sword to block Naruto's bat fully believing that his sword will cleanly go through the bat. So he was pleasantly surprised when his sword wasn't able to cut through the bat and Naruto took advantage of his momentary surprise and kicked his stomach hard.

"Ouch" the priest whined as he flew through the floor breaking two three chairs on the way.

"Private prepare for the summoning ritual" Naruto ordered.

 **[Searching for a summon File]**

 **[File found; initiating the ritual]**

 **[Ritual complete, 5 seconds until the summon creature forms]**

 **[5…..4….3…2….1…0]**

 **[Minotaur summoning complete]**

A bright flash of light appeared in the middle of Naruto and Freed, the light then gathered and took shape of a humanoid creature until it fully formed revealing it to be a legendary Minotaur. Freed gulped audibly.

"This is cheating" Freed whined childishly at Naruto who promptly ignored him.

"Minotaur until me or Issei comes let nobody enter here" Naruto commanded and the creature nodded. Naruto himself programed the Minotaur and created it, so it will always listen to him. Living Minotaur in charge of the deranged priest Naruto ran towards basement.

 **With Issei**

Currently Issei is not having his time of life. When he entered the basement he saw a horde of priest stood in front a podium where he found Asia strapped to a cross symbol like thing wearing only her white underwear. But it the person who stood beside her that gain Issei's anger, it's none other than Raynare wearing her typical Bondage grab.

"Asia" Issei shouted alerting all the robed figures stood in front of podium.

"Who are you?" one priest shouted.

"You damn devil" another shouted as all of them charged at Issei with their holy weapons drawn while on the background Raynare was enjoying the show.

"Ara Issei-kun you came after all, but you see the ritual is almost over" Raynare said in a taunting voice and in that moment Issei made the connection to the reason for them kidnapping Asia. A green light glowed from the cross and Asia started screaming.

"Asia!" Issei shouted as he started running towards the podium but the all the priests intercepted him on the way.

"Move" Issei shouted and punched a priest and then back kicked another followed by round house kick to another. Then to end it all he drop kicked another, in a row he took down 6 priests at once in less than 2 seconds.

"Wow, cool" Issei shouted when he did all those maneuvers. The power Naruto gave him is the knowledge about a form of martial art named **[Renewal Taekwondo].** He vaguely remembered reading it somewhere but nothing came to his mind. Basically this martial art emphasized on strong, fast kick like base taekwondo. its very powerful but put heavy pressure on the body of user if he/she is not build enough. Even knowing the risks Issei still went on determined to save Asia. On the other hand Raynare is pretty surprised to find the weak boy she met this morning is fighting like a pro, but nothing can stop her at this moment the ritual is nearly complete.

"Your twilight healing will be mine, absolute power will in my grasp" Raynare said as she stared at Asia who started screaming and the cross she was strapped into began glowing green.

"Asia" Issei shouted looking at Asia who was screaming there is a big glow and suddenly the screaming stopped. Issei look in despair as the body of Asia slumped down while two glowing star like objects was hovering above her head.

"Issei, what happened? Why did I hear a scream?" Naruto questioned as he entered the basement and saw that Asia was strapped to a cross while her head slumped down.

"Asia" Naruto screamed in a horrified manner and watch helplessly as the girl Raynare grabbed the green light and entered it into her body. Her body glowed green and she started laughing menacingly.

"HA haha now I will become a supreme fallen angel" Raynare said while laughing menacingly.

"Oi woman, don't give me that crap" Naruto said in monotone while his eyes shadowed by his bangs. He discarded his bat and started walking towards the podium.

"Hmm, so it's you my subordinates are afraid of?" Raynare questioned as she looked at approaching Naruto. According to them Naruto defeated all of them but to her he isn't much. She is currently drunk on power otherwise she would have realized that this boy took down all of her subordinates at once and he could take her on easily.

"You came all this way to save the girl, but alas you are late" Raynare continued to mock Naruto.

"Well that's what we can from a lowly human after all, oh you brought Issei-kun too. It suits you guys, two losers together forming a party in a quest to save a girl ha ha ha" Raynare continued to mock them making Issei grit his teeth and cursed his weakness. Suddenly Naruto's voice snapped him out of his self-loathing.

"Issei leave here with Asia's body" Naruto commanded to which Issei nodded. Naruto put his hand forth and channeled holy magic forming a holy sphere bigger than Raynare making the said woman widen her eyes and struck the sphere towards the approaching priests.

BOOM!

The resulting blast completely wiped out all the priests. Issei widen his eyes at the power Naruto just displayed; the light spear he made is even bigger than what he has ever seen.

"Holy shit" Issei muttered.

"What is happening? Why is a human able to use light spear?" Raynare muttered fanatically but schooled her features.

Naruto on the other hand is far from being calm. He is angry very angry, he had a friend finally and just when he was happy with her the world interfered and took her away. He have promised her that he will always be her friend but now it's doesn't seems to be likely. Using inspect on the woman he found everything he needed.

 **[Name- Raynare]**

 **[Race- Fallen Angel]**

 **[Level- 34]**

 **[HP 500/500]**

 **[MP 1000/1000]**

"Raynare" Naruto shouted looking at the woman.

"Don't just say my name so casually you brat, you are defiling it" Raynare shouted at Naruto. She stopped her shout when her face being grabbed suddenly by Naruto who proceeded to slug her face in the floor making a crack appear on the floor making Raynare scream in pain. Issei took that moment to grab Asia and ran towards exit while crying for the girl.

'What's happening why I was getting beaten by a lowly human?' Raynaer screamed in her head as she was manhandled by Naruto. She looked at Naruto's eyes and found so much anger that it frightened her. Naruto grabbed his bat which miraculously came to his hand and slugged the bat right into her face.

"Ahhhhh, it hurts" she shouted in pain as her face was bloodied and broken.

"It hurts? Don't joke around this pain is nothing compared to what Asia have endure" Naruto shouted and slugged her face again making her scream even more. Raynare made a light spear in her hand and wildly swing it towards Naruto who jumped backwards to avoid it. Raynare shakily stood up and used her recently acquired Sacred Gear to heal her face making Naruto even angrier.

"You brat will pay for it" Raynare shouted as crated a light spear and threw it towards Naruto who swung his bat and destroyed it. Without losing a second he ran towards her, he hands started glowing and the bat he was holding also glowed as it started growing yellow spikes. His bat evolved again when he imbued it with holy power and swung it hard towards a panicked Raynare. The bat connected to her side ribs, a crunch was heard indicating her ribs being broken as she lodged into the nearby wall.

"Itai" Raynare moaned as she lay on the ground while holding her sides. Suddenly her vision filled with an approaching Naruto and she tried to back away, due to her injury she couldn't do that.

"Please have mercy" Raynare pleaded when she realized that she couldn't win. Now it all made sense why her subordinates are so afraid of him, he isn't a mere human.

"Mercy? You didn't show any of that Asia" Naruto said as he looked at the groveling angel.

"Those wings, I bet that is the pride of you guys right" Naruto said as he grabbed her wings, setting a foot in her head he yanked them hard and tore them apart making Raynare scream in agony. Blood gushed from her back like a fountain. He grabbed her hair and started dragging her towards the Cross where she removed Asia's gear.

"No! please NO" raynare pleaded but Naruto isn't listening any of it and started to strap her to the cross using little light spears the same way Lord Jesus strapped many years ago. He opened his interface and via that he started the device this time it's with full power. Raynare started screaming in pain as the device forcibly removed the sacred gear within her body. Naruto looking all this with an impassive face, this bitch has awoken the beast inside him that he had suppressed many years ago so she must know the consequences. After some time screaming finally stopped and that the woman was finally dead, Asia's sacred gear floating above her head he grabbed the gear and ran towards upstairs. When he came out of the bunker he was greeted with the sight of Issei who was crying near the sleeping form of Asia. He vaguely noticed that a bunch of people were fighting with his Minotaur but he gave it no mind.

"Naruto-san I am sorry" Issei apologized and Naruto understood what it entails. Tears started to fall freely from his eyes, he didn't need his inspect to known that Asia is dead.

"Asia!" Naruto started "I am sorry, even I promised that I will always near you I broke my promise. Due to my incompetence you paid the price". While Naruto apologized to Asia Issei looked towards the weird creature which was currently fighting with his president and her members and from the looks of it they are losing badly.

"Naruto-san, I think there is a problem" Issei said making Naruto look towards him and motioned towards the Minotaur.

"Why are they here?" Naruto questioned.

"Well the city is under her jurisdiction so.." Issei trailed and Naruto nodded mentally commanding Minotaur to stand down.

 **With Rias**

Rias was having a bad day, first she realized that her newest pawn was having in contact with a nun asking her about her help to save her. She rejected of course as church is a hostile place for them and this time limited piece one single act of miscalculation could start a war. But apparently her newest pawn doesn't listen and she found out that Issei along with that weird human were attacking the church. While she had no qualms on what the human doing but Issei is a member of her peerage so whatever he does directly affects her. So she gathered all her available peerage members consisting of Kiba, Koneko and Akeno and ran towards the church. When they reached at church they came face to face with a creature of legend the Minotaur guarding the gate. So she decided to fight the beast but apparently the beast live up to its name. That creature took all of them at once and still managing to kick their ass collectively. Just when the beast was about give a knuckle punch to Kiba it stopped and receded as if being commanded. This made sigh in relief. But the sudden shout of her newest pawn alerted her.

"President, are you all right" Issei shouted as he ran towards them.

"Issei! What are you doing here, didn't I told you to stay away from here" Rias said in an authorative voice making Issei wince.

"I am sorry president I didn't listen to you" Issei said sadly. Rias nodded and peered inside to find Naruto the boy that defeated both her and Akeno at same time with his weird power. She decided to reintroduce herself, from what she could gather Issei was saved by him once and he is powerful enough to defeat her and Akeno. He is more valuable as an ally than enemy. She noticed that he's sitting in one of the benches while crying and a blond haired girl was lying beside him, seemingly dead. She asked Issei about situation and Issei filled her up with the all the details. After listening to everything she decided to make her move, if she manages to convince him to make her revive Asia then she will get a powerful healer, and also make Naruto her ally. So she approached slowly towards him and sat near him.

"Naruto-san I am sorry for your loss" Rias said to which Naruto gave no reaction.

"You know I didn't want us to remain in hostile terms. You saved one of my servants I was intending to thank you" Rias said and frowned at Naruto's lack of response. But suddenly Naruto started to spoke.

"You know this girl is one of the most innocent people I had ever seen. She was abandoned when she was just a baby, and then adopted by church who later banished her because she healed a devil. All she wanted was to make lots of friends so that she could chat and share her hobbies with them. But the world is really cruel" Naruto said making Rias sad, the story of the girl is really sad one. But hey this is life sometimes its fair while other time its not. Now she genuinely wanted to help the girl if only make her dream a reality.

"Naruto-san I know a way to revive Asia" Rias said making Naruto widen his eyes.

"What you can revive her?" Naruto asked/shouted to her making her wince. Rias nodded and described him of all the details about peerage and reincarnation system. After the explanation Naruto mulled over the options

"So basically she will be a devil and will be a part of your peerage as your servant right?" Naruto asked and Rias nodded.

"OK please save her and give me all the details about this peerage system later" Naruto said and Rias nodded. She fished a bishop piece from her pocket and started the ritual to revive her. After some time Asia began to breathe making Naruto and Issei happy, Naruto already reinstalled the sacred gear inside Asia which now adorned as two rings on Asia's fingers.

"Asia" Naruto shouted as he enveloped Asia into a hug making said girl blush.

"Naruto-san!" Asia said timidly.

"Let's go back home" Naruto said and Asia nodded with a hai.

"President, can I go with them?" Issei questioned wanting to go with Naruto to make sure she is fine.

"Issei, from now on you are in charge of her as her senior demon. Ok?" Rias asked looking at Issei. Issei looked happy and shouted a hai and ran after Naruto leaving Rias and others there.

"Is it okay with you? President" Akeno asked.

"Ya, I wanted her sacred gear as well as a chance to make Naruto-san our ally" Rias replied.

"Ok everyone let's get going, we have a big day tomorrow"

"Hai"

* * *

 **That's it for today.**

 **I have to make Asia a devil as I wanted Naruto directly involved with devil world. And how do you like Issei's new power that Naruto gave him. How do you feel about Naruto's other side. Review me about them.**

 **Another question; How do you guys will feel if I make Naruto a member of Ootsutsuki family of the alien race. Don't worry he will not have rinnegan or other Ootsutsuki related power, he already have an overpowered power. Review me.**

 **Ja ne**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto or any other thing appear in this fic.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Revelations

Its middle of the night, the moon is shining in the sky blanketing the earth with its ethereal glow. While people of all over the Kuoh town are fast asleep, a certain person couldn't sleep. Said person is none other than Naruto Uzumaki. He is reminiscing about all the events that happened today starting from their happy shopping trip to eventual end of Asia and later her resurrection as a devil at the hands of Rias. After the pressure and sorrow of Asia's condition vanished from Naruto's mind and now that he can think clearly, he realized that one way or the other he completely danced to the tune of that red haired devil. He realized that girl played on his emotions when he is at his worst and in one go not only she acquired a powerful artifact in the form Asia and but also a leverage against him.

"Well played devil" Naruto muttered to himself. He made a swipe down motion with his right hand bringing his interface window and selected **[OPTIONS]** to look at the various things that are available in that window. He skimmed through it like a mad man. The recent events that happened with Asia really opened his eyes; he can no longer take it slowly when his only friend is involved.  
"I have to step up my game" Naruto said himself. So while skimming through his options window he came across an option that really brought a devilish smile on his face which was labeled **[Coding/Decoding]**. This window is only available in fewer games due it's cheat like nature, basically it allows the player to directly interfere in the game and change it to their liking, ranging from modifying the avatar to changing the very rules and laws of the game. So if it's anything like that then it's possible he could give Asia back her humanity. So without delaying a second Naruto ran towards the room where Asia slept, taking in consideration of not to wake her up Naruto brought his hand which are glowing green and put it in front of Asia. This is an ability called **[SCAN],** as the name implies it scans the target and shows its scanned output in the interface screen. It's the advanced version of **[INSPECT],** but unlike inspect it shows the full detail of the scanned object in the form of coded programs. The scanned data he obtained from Asia showed in the term of complex codes and programs on the screen. He observed that while the outwards appearance remains same but the same couldn't be said for her internal structure. The overall physical data is different than what he remembered from earlier when she was a human, and the center of change is the uniquely coded program in shape of the bishop piece of chess. And what more the bishop piece has a code that linked to another data, in other words this bishop piece makes Asia connected to somebody else. That fact pissed Naruto to no end. So he decided to completely change that fact and with the use of his newly discovered **[Coding/Decoding]** he started making changes in the data structure that is the coded representation of Asia.

 **Two hours later**

It finally completed, it took him two hours but it's finally completed. He finally managed to completely reprogram Asia in a way that will only bring pain and headache to all the devils…literally. He also installed a failsafe function inside her, and what it does that's a secret. One thing he's sure of that, if anybody does anything to Asia against her will, no matter what they are they will receive a nasty surprise. But what Naruto didn't know at that time is that his actions really fucked up supernatural world in more ways than one.

 **At the same time in heavens**

In sixth heaven which is known as Zebel, the current core of heavens where the seraphs Michael and Gabriel resides. Its residents are in state of panic. The reason well as impossible as it sounds somebody just deactivated the system that god has created to bless humans, for few seconds. The Heavens core is what fuels the power of the angels, and when somebody deactivated it for a few seconds, all the angels including the seraph themselves loose the divine protections that given to them by the heaven. Michael a seraph with a blond hair and wearing intricate golden robes, who is in the charge of the said system have a very grim face. It really is the first time something like this happened, in all his years of managing this system this never happened before.

'What the hell happened' he mused worriedly while trying his hardest to find the reason of it, and most he could find was that it happened due to outward interference. He couldn't even warp his head around the situation. And all the theories he had in mind were ridiculous, but one thing is sure who ever it is he or she is powerful enough to affect even the heaven itself, and that particular fact really rang all the warning bells in his head. But suddenly he distracted from his musings when other seraphs entered the room. It's time to discuss the situation with others and possibly find a solution to this problem, with that Michael started the meeting.

 **Next Morning**

Its 10 am in the morning, Naruto stirred awake in his room from his sleep. Last night was really a tough night for him, both physically and mentally. He groggily stood up and walk towards the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. When he opened the door of his room he came face to face with Asia who was standing there with a plate on her hand that contains tea and breakfast for him.

"Ah Naruto-san, good morning" Asia greeted Naruto with her usual accent of being politeness.

"Good morning Asia, how are you feeling" Naruto asked her.

"I am fine" Asia answered with a smile on her face to which Naruto nodded.

"Ok then come inside and wait there" Naruto said as he walked towards bathroom. After sometime when he returned to his room, he found Asia sitting on the floor with a faraway look on her face, which made him worried.

"Asia, are you ok?" Naruto asked. Asia jumped a little at the sudden voice of Naruto behind her.

"Ah Naruto-san, please don't do that" Asia whined to which Naruto smiled. Asia then sobered up with a sad look on her face as she faced Naruto.

"Naruto-san, am I no longer allowed live with you?" Asia asked with a tear on her face that made Naruto really worried.

"Hmm, what are you saying Asia?" Naruto asked completely surprised at the revelation.

"This morning a red haired girl named Rias came to house, she told me all the things happened yesterday. She also told me, now that I am a devil I can't pray to god and that since I am her servant I must live with her" Asia said making Naruto widen his eyes.

'Damn that girl, she doesn't waste a second' Naruto thought while grinding his teeth.

"Asia, making you a devil was originally my decision. Do you hate me for it?" Naruto asked already fearing for the rejection. But the answer of the girl really surprised him to his core.

"I would never such a thing as hating you Naruto san" Asia said while placing her hands together in a praying motion. She came forward and gently grabbed Naruto's face as she continued

"You are my first friend, for someone like me you are like a savior. You risked your life twice in order to protect me, you even took care of me when I was abandoned by what I thought was my home. So I could never hate you. I was very selfish Naruto-san, I wanted to be with you forever without even taking consideration of your feelings. So maybe God punished me for it, but still I couldn't let go of this selfish feeling from my heart. So if becoming a devil is a price I have to pay then so be it" Asia answered with a serene smile on her face that brought tear to his eyes. It's first time someone other than his family said such a nice thing to him, someone who really wanted to be with him. So without consideration he got up and hugged Asia into his chest making the said girl stammer in embarrassment.

"Thank you Asia" Naruto said making the said girl smile. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Naruto straightened up and looked at Asia with a smile.

"Besides why do you leave this house? This is your house from now on, and about praying to god why don't you find it out for yourself?" Naruto said with a twinkle in his eyes. Asia looked unsure for a second but eventually gave in and started praying to god completely expecting some kind of pain, but it never came.

"Eh?"

"What's happening? Rias san said that if I pray to god it will cause me some kind of pain" Asia wondered making Naruto smile.

"As you can see Asia, praying to god doesn't hurt you and also you don't have all the typical weakness a devil has, so be at ease" Naruto said making Asia surprise.

"B-but how?" Asia asked and Naruto just smiled making the girl understand who was responsible.

"Naruto-san, exactly what your power is?" Asia asked with a cute tilt of her head making Naruto uneasy. He is weak against cute things.

"My power? Well my power is…" and Naruto started explaining her about his power in simplest term he could imagine. After sometime when Naruto's explanation ended Asia was in a state of awe.

"Wow! Naruto-san you are so strong" Asia said with a smile.

"Hmph, of course I am" Naruto said with no less amount of pride. And like this their morning continued.

 **With Issei**

At an abandoned park, the same place where he was killed by that fallen angel Issei is now meditating. All around him are the remains of once concrete pavement that was destroyed by Issei's initial practice of his newly acquired power named Re-taekwondo. Renewal taekwondo emphasizes on strong and fast kicks, one of its requirements is that of having a strong enough body which he didn't have but being a devil really somewhat fulfilled that requirement. The events that happened yesterday was really an eye opener for him, he failed to save Asia. He wanted to become a Harem King but more of all he wanted to protect his friends, so he need power and that was provided to him by Naruto. All that was left is for him to cultivate that power. For that reason he is training here since morning, while he didn't proceeded enough in the above form of martial art, he will master all is technique and become powerful enough so that in future he could save his friends. With that in mind he stood up and started walking towards Naruto's home. If anyone can help him it was him.

After walking for half an hour he finally reached at the front of Naruto's apartment. He rang the doorbell and waited for it to open. After a few seconds it was opened by Asia who seemed to be happy for some reason.

"Ah Issei san, good morning" Asia greeted to her other friend.

"Good morning, how are you?" Issei asked kindly, pervert he maybe but even he have a common sense to not leer at Asia near Naruto.

"I am fine, please come inside" Asia said as he allowed Issei to enter inside house.

"Asia, who is it?" Naruto asked from inside.

"Ah, its Issei-san" Asia answered

"Hmm, Issei! Just the person I wanted to see" Naruto said as he came to view.

"Hello Naruto-san" Issei greeted bowing a little to which Naruto nodded.

"Issei come to my room, let's have a private chat. Asia, can you prepare something for Issei?" Naruto said in a serious manner making Issei gulp. Asia nodded and went inside kitchen.

Inside of Naruto's room is not what Issei has expected from a guy's room. It's extremely clean, not even a speck of dust could be seen from anywhere. He entered the room and sat on the ground near a table. Naruto sat across him and looked at him intently before stated speaking.

"Issei, do you know the true reason behind your death?"

Issei nodded at that question having already heard about it from details from Rias. Naruto nodded and made a motion with his hand and a blue window appeared in front of Issei making him jump in surprise.

"What is this?" Issei asked in fright.

"It's the details about your sacred gear" Naruto answered. Issei gulped and nodded before looking at the floating window.

"Basically you have a Longinus class sacred gear, Boosted Gear" Naruto answered making Issei confuse, Rias already said that fact to him.

"I already heard that from Rias-senpai, why are you saying me again?"

"Well I am telling you about your gear in details here, your gear is capable of killing a god, it gradually doubles your power in every 10 seconds" Naruto said making Issei widen his eyes.

"that's amazing, I can become powerful in no time" Issei said with stars in his eyes. The killing the god part especially is very frightening though, no wonder the fallen angels tried to kill him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself yet, that have major weaknesses" Naruto said bursting Issei's bubble.

"First double of zero is still zero so you need have preexisting power, second if your body isn't strong enough you can't handle the power lastly it feeds on your stamina" Naruto listed all its weaknesses making Issei down but every weakness can be avoided by one simple word 'training'.

"Then all I have to do is train hard right?" Issei asked making Naruto nod. But their talk ended when Asia entered the room with two glass of lemonade.

"Listen Issei, from now on it's your duty to protect Asia, if you failed on that then I will kill you" Naruto said with a smiling face making Issei gulp.

'The fact that he said that with a smiling face is really terrifying' Issei thought while shivering a bit.

"Mooo Naruto-san, please don't frighten Issei-san like that" Asia admonished.

"So Issei, why are you here?" Naruto asked wanting to know his reasons. So Issei explained his situation to Naruto.

"So basically, you want my help in training right?" Naruto asked while stroking his chin in thought.

"Yes" Issei shouted enthusiastically.

"Ok" Naruto said happily. Issei looked at Naruto intently who is doing something with those blue windows in front him. Unknown to Issei, Naruto is basically making an alternate universe for him, using one of the **[OPTIONS]** called

 **[PLATFORM MATERILIZATION]** he is making a training environment for him. Suddenly the world around them dissolved into pixels and the last thing Issei saw before his world went black is that of a floating window with frighteningly familiar words written on it.

 **[WELCOME TO AINCRAD]**

* * *

 **HELLO nephilim here. Sorry for short chapters, I will try my hardest for long ones.**

 **Please review about your opinions. I read them all. Now onto the matter, some said that Naruto simply could reload Asia's data and would have resurrected her, that's true but Naruto doesn't indulged in his ability and he even doesn't awaken for too long either. I simply didn't want to make him too op from start. He is pretty op as it is.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to the latest chapter of TOD.**

 **Pairing currently Aaruto x Asia**

 **I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Oh! What happened?" Issei groaned as he woke up from his forced nap. Last thing he remembered was sitting near Naruto while talking about how to get stronger. He looked at his surroundings taking in the site. It's like no place he had seen before, the whole place is that of a grass land. And the weirdest thing is that there is a cursor floating atop of his head.

"What the hell is that?" Issei screamed as he looked at the cursor and a big bar with green light. Suddenly an orange box appeared which has the face of Naruto in it and started explaining what is happening.

Apparently somehow Naruto has sent him inside a very familiar game world to make him stronger.

"Wait! If this world is based on that anime then…." Issei screamed then he hurriedly swiped his hand down in hopes to bring the game menu only to find nothing happened.

"What?" he screamed. Just then another window appeared in which a message is written.

 **[IF YOU WANT TO ACCESS TO GAME MENU THEN YOU HAVE TO SAY THE KEY WORD "I AM PERVERT"]**

Issei sweatdropped at the window, he knew Naruto-san deliberately doing this to him. But since he didn't have any other option he took a long breath and said "I am pervert". This time another window appeared with a smiley.

 **[CAN'T BELIVE YOU ACTUALLY DID THAT]**

 **[WELL WHATEVER NOW YOU HAVE FULL ACESS TO YOUR GAME MENU]**

"You are doing it on purpose! You are just taking revenge on me for ogling at Asia aren't you?" Issei screamed at the window with smiley.

After calming down after his outburst Issei finally accessed his game menu and immediately went for the logout button and took a sigh of relief when found the button in the window, he hastily selected it only to find a warning message.

 **[WARNING]**

 **[YOU HASN'T FULFILLED NECESSERY CONDITION TO USE THIS OPTION]**

 **[MINIMUM CONDITION: ATLEAST REACH LEVEL UP TWICE]**

"What? I knew something was amiss but to think it will be like this"

Issei quickly opened his status window and sweatdropped at his status.

 **NAME: Issei Hyoudo**

 **TITLE: THE PERVERT**

 **LEVEL: 6**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **MP: 30/30**

 **Issei Hyoudo is an average boy with above average libido hence yearning him the title. He was killed by his first ever girlfriend which happened to be a fallen angel and later reincarnated by Rias Gremory…..wait why the hell I am telling you about your life. Even the ones reading it knew about you. So let's skip this explanation shit.**

 **Ya in a nutshell, you are weak as fuck and I can't leave Asia in your care. So since you asked me so nicely I have prepared this training program.**

 **So I advise you to at least level up thrice before logout.**

 **LOGOUT CONDITION: LEVEL UP TWICE.**

 **PERKS: WELIDER OF THE BOOSTED GEAR- it doubles your power in every ten seconds with cost of your stamina**

 **DEVIL OF GREMORY HOUSE:** IT GIVES YOU ABOVE AVARAGE SOCIAL STANDING IN UNDERWORLD **.**

 **USER OF RE-TAEKWONDO:** IT'S A GODLY MARTIAL ART THAT IS CAPABLE OF UNNATURAL FEATS. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE, THEN GO AND READ THE GOD OF HIGHSCHOOL MANGA.

 **THE PERVERT:** ITS SELF EXPLANATORY: REDUCES YOUR SOCIAL STANDING AMOMG WOMEN. IT ALSO INCREASES YOUR ERO-POWER. INSTANT HEALING FROM THE WOUNDS GIVEN BY BEAUTIFUL WOMEN.

"Hah I should have expected this, so I have this fighting style similar to Jin-Mori of that manga!" Issei said as he read his stats.

"But I have some really cool powers, an ability to double my power in every 10 seconds!" Issei cheered but his cheering ended when a loud roar was heard near him.

Yelping in surprise he turned to face the source of the sound only to come face to face with a massive armored skeleton.

There is also the info about the skeleton that automatically shown in front of him.

 **NAME: SKELETON LORD**

 **LEVEL: 10**

 **SPECIAL ATTRIBUTE: CAN SUMMON MINIONS.**

"You got to be kidding me Naruto-san" Issei shouted and dodged a massive sword swipe from the skeleton boss.

 **WITH Naruto**

"I wonder if Issei-san is alright" Asia asked in wonder while sitting near Naruto who is currently reading a book about complex coding.

"Hmm Issei will be fine" Naruto dismissed her worry.

"Hai if you say so" Asia said unsurely before shrugged off her worry and contently watched Naruto while sitting across him.

"Is something wrong Asia?" Naruto asked her while still looking at his book. Asia gained a blush at the fact of getting caught and made a cute sound which sounded "Hau".

"I am sorry Naruto-san" she apologized while bowing to Naruto.

"No need for that Asia and you should learn to known when someone is joking" Naruto said while sighing at the Asia's attitude of taking everything literally.

"Hai!" she said while a blush still present on her face.

"Naruto-san do you think lord will be angry at the prospect of me being a devil?" Asia asked seriously.

"Hmm I don't know but I am sure god will not angry at a cute girl like you. Besides if he will be angry at someone then it will be most definitely me" Naruto said while smiling.

"Why?" Asia further questioned.

"Because it's me who made you a devil after all" Naruto said with a frown as he still blames himself for Asia's current situation. He was surprised when the shy girl suddenly hugged him while burying her face the crook of his neck.

"Naruto-san please don't blame yourself, whatever you did it's to save my life. I am thankful for that because in this way I will be able spend all my time with you" Asia said with a whisper making Naruto surprise at the bold claim and the raw emotion.

Naruto Uzumaki blushed.

Awkwardly he moved his arms behind her back and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Asia" Naruto whispered.

"So what's the plan today"Naruto asked.

"Nothing, Rias-buchou said to explain my situation as well as to do arrangement to get me a familiar" Asia said and Naruto nodded. Weather he like it or not Asia is currently Rias's servant so she had complete control over Asia legally.

'At least for now' Naruto thought while stroking Asia's hair.

 **BACK TO ISSEI**

"Yaaaaaaaaa" Issei shouted while running away from hordes of skull grunts summoned by skull knights. While they were weak, they made-up for it by the sheer number they possess.

"You can't do anything while running away shounen" a voice said from his side, Issei looked at his sides only for his eyes to fly from his sockets in one piece style.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa….It's a pixel version of the village elder that appears in the Dragon Quest game series" Issei shouted while pointing at the village elder that seems to walk sideways like that of a crab.

"You can't do anything while running away shounen" the village elder repeated.

"It's even repeating the same sentence again and again like the game" Issei shouted again.

"What the fuck I do?" Issei shouted while running away suddenly something clicked on his head making him stop.

He came to an sliding halt and faced the hordes of skull grunts coming at full speeds, he angled his legs same as how Jin-Mori did in manga and shouted " **BO-BOP (way of walking)** "

By the knowledge given to him by Naruto and the ways shown in manga he able somewhat recreate the move, and like manga he started to move at a very high-speed at the approaching skulls and started kicking them to their necks.

" **SICKLE** " Issei shouted out the name of the attack as compressed air in the shape of a sickle went in high speeds at the approaching skulls and instantly got rid of over 6 of them. But Issei didn't stop there, by further using bo-bop he started attacking the remaining skulls and within few seconds he got rid of them all.

 **~~CONGRATULATIONS~~**

 **32X critical hit**

 **3000 Exp gained**

 **Level upped once**

 **Stamina increased by 10%**

The window appeared in front of Issei who was collapsed on the floor in taking air greedily while his whole body ached due usage of such intense body movements.

"Damn my body hurts" Issei groaned while lying on the floor.

"Congratulations shounen you are able to overcome the plight but the fight just began" the village elder said.

"Shut up and stop following me" Issei snapped at the irritating pixel elder.

But his complain seized while his body color became pale when he heard the distinctive roar of the Skull Lord.

"You got to be kidding me!" Issei said while looking at the approaching hoards of skull grunts…again.

 **WITH Naruto**

After Asia returned to her duties, Naruto is sitting on his room while looking intently at his now spiked bat. He still didn't have a name for it. He needed a very strong weapon of his own if he wants to fight with close quarters.

While his abilities are pretty hax, it still needed some time to skim through or command which he didn't have the luxury of while fighting an opponent very skilled in close quarters.

Looking at his bat he remembered how it changed its appearance when he channeled holy energy into it. So forming a plan, he quickly selected the customize menu and started customizing the bat.

After nearly half an hour of repeated typing of codes and program he now completely customized his bat, he also added some perks from different games and movies. But the biggest thing that he added into it is it's anti-reality nature that he had copied from that op sword of Fate series. The Ea of Gilgamesh.

He used observe on the now golden bat and smiled at its perks.

 **NAME:** Re (Reality End)

 **CLASS:** Anti-Reality (Beyond Longinus)

 **HP:** ∞ (Changeable according to user)

 **DEFENCE:** ∞

 **SPECIAL SKILL:** Arc of End: it's a special skill of this bat that allows the user to erase the very reality itself. It also allows the user to rewrite the laws of reality.

"Damn it became way too op!" Naruto said with a sweatdrop.

"Whatever" he said as he threw his bat inside his private space and walk away from the room.

 **WITH ISSEI**

After defeating the skull grunts again a very tired and drained Issei is sitting on a rock while looking at the skull lord from the distance. Currently he is 3 levels below the lord and he is also very tired. He decided that a frontal approach is out of question.

He is also very tired because he used his boosted gear in his earlier fight, while it increased his fighting prowess it halved his stamina.

'What should I do?' Issei mentally questioned while assessing his situation. Using his gaming interface he accessed the map provided to him and looked at the big red marker that point out the location of skull lord.

Earlier he discovered that unless the skull lord sees him or within his range he doesn't summon his minions and out of pure luck he also discovered that the skull lord is very weak on his head. If he could get a very clean hit at his face then it will be game over for the skull boss.

'Now my only option is sneak attack' Issei mused.

" **Yo partner, it seems you are in a pinch** " a disembodied voice called him making the poor boy fall on his ass.

"Who is it?" Issei asked fearfully after hearing the voice while looking at his surroundings.

" **I am down here** " the same voice said again and Issei looked down….to find a green orb on the back of his left hand.

"What the?" Issei said at his talking left hand.

" **Yo partner nice to meet you** " his right hand said and Issei sweatdropped.

"I know that I would encounter some weird shit when I became a devil but to find myself a talking left hand!" Issei said with a sigh.

" **Oi! I take offence to that I am no fragment of your imagination I am a real entity** " the green orb shouted.

"Huh!" was Issei's intelligent reply.

" **Like I said partner I am a real entity and in fact I am the consciousness of the gauntlet that you have, names Ddraig** " the voice said.

"So you are the voice of my sacred gear!" Issei said as a statement "so how can I be getaway from this predicament?" Issei asked at the green orb.

" **Well I can temporarily increase all your basic stats say for 20 seconds you must defeat that thing within that time** " Ddraig said.

"So I only have 20 seconds" Issei said grimly while the voice agreed.

"Well I guess I will execute that technique, it will render me useless after that though" Issei said to the voice.

" **Ok I will power you up when we will near that thing so be prepared for a huge boost** " Ddraig warned and Issei nodded before standing up and using Bo-bop to get near the Skull Lord who still isn't aware of Issei's existence.

Using the knowledge Issei gave an Axe kick to the skull lord effectively bringing its HP to half of its original. The skull lord growled and summoned a group of 50 minions and started charging at Issei. Issei started the biggest fight of his life, using the knowledge given by Naruto and the rare two or three fights he had done before, he fought valiantly.

Spinning kick, Axe Kick, Bo-bop, Sickle he used all the basic moves of the Re-Taekwondo and taken down at least 20 of the skull grunts. He noticed that the skull lord is coming near before he avoided a massive cleaver strike from the said monster.

"Right now Ddraig" Issei shouted.

" **Ya**!" Ddraig also shouted, suddenly Issei engulfed in bright green light and all his basic physical stats doubled while his level became 14.

"Holy! I feel powerful, I feel as if I could take on Kiba now!" Issei said while looking at his hands.

" **Remember partner you only have 20 seconds** " Ddraig warned.

"Thanks Ddraig, its more than enough time" Issei said confidently before rushed at the remaining skull grunts.

12 seconds later he completely decimated the skull grunts, and now only remained is the skull boss and two or three skull grunts.

"Yosh, I am going to execute that" Issei said loudly before he rushed at the enemy, in the midway he stopped and turned 360 degree. Concentrating all the energy to his right leg he started spinning before stomping his foot down and again raised it in air.

A blue dragon of pure shockwaves and energy formed around his right leg before he stomped the leg again in the ground and released the dragon.

" **Blue Dragon's Kick** " he shouted.

The dragon soared towards the skull lord and impacted with it.

 **BOOM!**

A massive blast of pure blue energy rocked the complete landscape. When the dust settled the whole region in front of Issei is nothing but massive craters and fissures. Speaking of Issei he is currently unconscious on the ground.

 **Massive combo++++**

 **Stylish fighting +2000Exp**

 **Defeated Skull Lord +300000Exp**

 **You have leveled up**

 **You have leveled up**

 **You have leveled up**

 **You have leveled up**

"Looks like Issei did it and also leveled up 5 times" Naruto said as he approached the unconscious Issei.

"Well whatever let's get you home" the world dissolved into pixels again and the unconscious form of Issei is now lying in the bed of Issei's room.

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE**

A red-haired girl of 12 years old is pacing up and down in a room which suspiciously looked like that of a mediaeval Japanese home. Beside her is a golden haired young girl with golden eyes wearing what looked like hime-miko outfit. Both seemed to be normal girls but there is a key difference.

Both the girls have two fox like ears on their heads instead of normal human ears and also both of them have fox tails on their backs. Despite what it looks like they are not cosplaying. These ears and tails are original biological traits considering they are not humans.

"Calm down Mi-chan!" the golden haired girl said softly.

"How can I calm down Kunou-chan! Onii-chan didn't called me since two days, he even didn't messeged me. He also didn't updated his facebook status" Mi-chan ranted while Kunou sweatdropped.

"Calm down ok! Onii-sama must be busy with his works" Kunou tried to placate the hysteric girl, while she herself is worried about him she didn't behave like an overprotective girlfriend that currently exhibited by Mito.

"Busy!" Mito snorted in a very unladylike fashion.

"I think he must be deceived by some blond bimbo right now, my onii-chan trouble senses are tingling since last Friday" Mito said.

 **(Naruto suddenly sneezed on his room while Asia sneezed on the still cooking lunch)**

"How the hell you got the perfect description of the supposed girl, and why is it a blonde girl?" Kunou asked in a mild sweatdrop.

"I can tell, me and Oni-Chan are connected thorough a bond stronger than the blood relation, we are destined to be together" Mito started ranting again about her incestuous fantasies about her eldest brother while on the side Kunou also blushed at the proclamation her friend is making. She didn't even know where the hell she learned all those things.

Their attention shifted when suddenly Mito's phone rang, she ran towards the phone and a big smile appeared on her face when she saw the name on the caller Id. Without delay she answered the phone with a massive blush and started talking.

Off the side Kunou also blushed a little at the name on Mito's Id. It's written…..

Naruto onii-sama calling…

 **END**

* * *

 **Finally done. Sorry for the delay, I was really had a writer's block for this fic.**

 **So how is it?**

 **Good?**

 **Bad?**

 **Review me….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to the latest chapter of TOD.**

 **Pairing currently Naruto x Asia x?**

 **I don't own Naruto or High school DxD.**

* * *

Chapter: 9

BOOM!

A massive explosion rocked the landscape as a mushroom cloud could be seen from a distance. From within the smoke cloud a figure came and crashed into the ground forming a massive carter. The figure that crashed is wearing a red draconic armor. There is a green gem embedded on the figure's chest.

This person is none other than the resident pervert Issei Hyoudo who is training with Naruto in order to achieve his dream and protect his comrades. Issei groaned as he stood up albeit with shaking legs and looked towards the one responsible for his condition.

He started training with Naruto a week prior and the intense training he endured is out of this world, who knew beating Zangef is that hard even though he is the weakest and lamest character in street fighter game. He also found out that Naruto's power somehow makes fantasy into reality, a very fearsome power if he say so himself.

Issei promised him to keep that fact a secret since Naruto didn't want others to know it. Even if Issei wanted to tell others he couldn't say it without his permission otherwise he would die.

He suddenly became alerted when a shadow appeared within the still flying dust cloud, the dust clouds then cleared by a massive wind storm. Now that the dust cleared he could see the figure that he was fighting earlier.

He is wearing an orange T-shirt with black short pants, sports snickers and a black monster brand hat. The figure is holding a wicked looking baseball bat that's sure is not an ordinary bat. The figure is none other than Naruto and the bat he is holding is his recently upgraded overpowered weapon Re.

"Oya! is that it? Is that all you got Issei?" Naruto taunted to the now panting Issei whose draconic armor was already vanished as it reached its limit.

"(pant)…(pant)….why can't I land a single hit on you?" Issei groaned as he tried to stand up but failed miserably.

"Hmm that's the point pervert! Your goal is to land a perfect hit on me" Naruto explained as he randomly summoned a chair and sat on it.

One week ago suddenly Issei barged into his house and begged him while in a dogeza position to train him even harder to the point he could take on strong guys. Apparently the boy was shown the strength of Rias girl's peerage and felt rather inferior.

And Naruto also have no qualms against fulfilling the kid's wish as it is a win-win situation for him. Though only for one week and for one hour a day Issei is training with him but actually it's been 70 hours had it been in real world. It's all thanks to Naruto's hax powers.

With his powers Naruto created a virtual world that has a different time flow than the real world. In that world ten hours is equal to one hour in real world. So in that world Issei is training every day for one hour that is for ten hours non-stop.

During those hours Naruto made him fight with all the characters and warriors that he had ever seen in games and animes. And for last two days meaning 20 hours Naruto himself is fighting with him.

"So you want to quit here today?" Naruto asked as he looked at the clock of the real world. It's already been eight o'clock and Asia would be waiting for him.

"No Naruto san I want to train some more" Issei said as he shakily stood up.

"Hmm ok then! Be prepared! Here I come" Naruto announced as he lunged at Issei who clearly dodged his strikes and attacks. Issei skillfully executed all the moved of his re-taekwondo on Naruto who dodged all of them albeit with a little difficulty, fighting with Issei while holding back is really not pretty.

" **Issei original – twin dragon kick** " Issei shouted as his legs enveloped in a blue glow and an image of two dragons appeared behind him. He did a 360 round and planted his left leg on ground using the momentum he thrust his legs at Naruto. Two blue dragons purely made of kinetic energy and shock waves moved towards Naruto in blinding speeds.  
Naruto simply hold out Re and muttered " **Barrier** ", a red barrier formed in front him in a triangular shape as the dragons collided with it.

Boom!

Again there is a massive explosion as the ground tore itself apart from the force of the attack.

"Did I get him?" Issei asked out loud.

"No!" Naruto answered from within the dust cloud. As the dust cloud settled Issei watched in astonishment and disappointment as there is a massive hole where his attack has collided but there is a triangular shaped land left unharmed, the place where Naruto stood completely unharmed.

"Quite the destructive attack that one, you purely used your physical strength that had been boosted via your sacred gear" Naruto commented Issei as he looked at the damage that Issei's attack has caused.

"thank you" Issei said in a strained voice barely clinging to his consciousness. His state of dress is completely disarrayed; there is a massive bruise on his left side of face. Small scratches and cuts littered all around his body. In short he is looking completely shit.

"Take some rest. Today's training will stop here" Naruto commanded as Issei sighed in relief and fell to the ground unconscious.

Like before the world around them started turning into pixels as the real world appeared and they found themselves in Naruto's drawing room. Naruto slammed his Re into Issei's chest as all the wounds that he had received were undone making the said boy as good as new and teleported him to his home.

"How is Issei-san doing?" the soft voice of Asia sounded as she came out of kitchen wearing a cute apron.

"Hmm! It's quite good. He managed to awaken his balance breaker in just third day of his training and is able to keep it going for approximately a day" Naruto said as he massaged his forehead.

"How is your training going on Asia?" Naruto asked

"It's quite good! Sensei said I am getting a hang of my sacred gear" Asia answered cheerfully as she smiled at Naruto.

"I see! Good for you Asia but be-careful okay! I don't trust that crow very much" Naruto said with a frown as he remembered about Asia's teacher.

"Azazel-san is not that bad" Asia protested but agreed with Naruto to be careful.

Azazel the fallen angel of lust is the teacher of Asia who is teaching her about how to master her sacred gear. It's from him that Naruto knew about the second level of a sacred gear. He could still remember about their first meeting a week ago, they could have destroyed the entire town had it not for his Re.

 **FLASHBACK**

After the whole fallen angel fiasco which ultimately led to Naruto losing his job due to the death of his boss, he is currently moving around the city in search for a new job. He would rather die before ask his old man for help. He is a genius dammit; he completed his graduation when he was only 14. He was hailed as a prodigy the youngest ever to accept in NASA Research Centre. Though there are circumstances that led him to leave his past life and hide in this current town.

He had his own pride which do not allow him to ask help to his old man, he knew that his dad will drop everything and come running if he ever give him a call but he just couldn't. While walking with an absentminded manner he failed to realize that little by little all the people around him are starting to fade.

 **[ALERT]**

 **[You have forcefully entered into a private dimension]**

 **[Dimension creator identified]**

 **[Fallen Angel Detected]**

Naruto came to his senses when his sensor went off and alerted him about the presence of a fallen angel. He looked around to find his whole surrounding is now void of people which were a very crowded street previously.

"MAP" he said silently

 **[OPENING MAP]**

 **[LOCATING TARGET…]**

 **[TARGET FOUND!]**

 **[COARDINATES ARE SHOWING ON THE MAP….]**

 **[DOUBLE CLICK ON THE POINTER TO TELEPORT NEAR THE TARGET]**

His interface showed him the coordinates of the person that is responsible for this situation and wasted no time to teleport there. When he appeared near his target he was surprised to find a tall man with black hair and blond bangs standing on the edge of the building while looking down (since Naruto directly teleported behind him).

"hmm you wasted no time to find me do you?" the man said still looking down with a lazy manner.

"Well considering you went through all the trouble to remove the normal humans here so you can find me, how can I not return the favor?" Naruto said in the same lazy drawl.

"That's true ha ha…"

"Who are you?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Hmm why the sudden hostility?" the man said as he faced towards Naruto in response he narrowed his eyes.

"Considering not long before one of your henchmen targeted my friend and me you couldn't blame me" Naruto said with a frown and in response the man's eyes also narrowed.

"My henchmen? Please I don't understand what you are saying" Azazel said in the same laidback manner.

"Please don't play dumb fallen angel" Naruto growled but didn't lost his cool.

"Ho! You can tell what I am?" he said with a frown.

"Well kind of" Naruto replied.

"How intriguing, let me introduce myself then I am Azazel the fallen angel of lust and the leader of the fallen angel faction Gregory" the man introduced in a grandiose manner.

"Ho! I see! I am Naruto Uzumaki, so what do you want from me?" Naruto said coolly but he entirely different inside.

'Uzumaki? This boy is related to them?' the man thought after hearing his last name.

Naruto on the other hand is using his skill 'observe' on Azazel.

 **[INSPECTION COMPLEATE]**

 **[UPDATING DATABASES!]**

 **[SHOWING SAVED FILE]**

 **[Name: Azazel]**

 **[Level: 170]**

 **[HP: 100000/100000]**

 **[MP: 1500000/1500000]**

 **[AFFILIATION: GREGORY]**

'Shit his power is through the roof! Why the hell am I getting involved with these shits?' Naruto thought with a grimace. But he didn't let his guard down even a slightest bit, in fact he already opened all the self-defense applications of his interface.

"So what do you want with me?" Naruto asked with a bit of edge on his voice. But instead of answering Azazel created a medium sized light spear and threw it towards Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened when the fallen angel attacked him suddenly without warning but thankfully his self-defense mechanisms are active.

 **[Barrier level 5 activated]**

The message appeared in a green box as a blue cubical barrier formed around Naruto and protected him from the harm of the light spear.

Azazel was impressed at the awareness of the boy who erected the barrier just after the 0.00003secs before his spear impacted with it but he was surprised when instead of blasting or dispersing as it normally tends to do it simply vanished inside the barrier as if entering inside a water body.

'How intriguing!' the fallen angel thought.

"Oya! That could have killed me fallen angel!" Naruto said in a very laidback manner but there is a hint of anger on his voice.

"That's what I am aiming for boy!" Azazel answered

"But I have to say you got quite the barrier there! boy"

"Thank you! That's what I would have like to say but considering you nearly killed me I will refrain from doing so" Naruto said.

"Ho! You look quite calm for someone who nearly died just now" Azazel commented

"Meh! What can I say? Recently I am getting into this kind of situations a lot" Naruto answered the man's question with a careless shrug.

"I see!" Azazel muttered then vanished from his position before Naruto could even blink and Naruto felt like a train has smashed into him a few milliseconds after that.

Azazel has given him a mighty punch on his left cheek.

 **[CRITICAL HIT!]**

 **[-20% HP]**

 **[HP 40000/50000]**

'Shit! That's one mighty punch. He reduced 20% of my health just from punching once! I can't afford to get punched like that once again' Naruto thought with a grimace as he increased the pain tolerance level via his interface which quickly soothed his pain but didn't increase his HP.

'Private! Active advanced perception mode'

 **[ACTIVATING PERCEPTION MODE]**

 **[DO YOU WANT THE VISUAL DISPLAY OR AUDIO OUTPUT?]**

'Visual via mini window'

 **[COMMAND ACCEPTED…]**

 **[PLEASE WAIT WHILE THE SAFE PERCEPTION MODE ACTIVATES…]**

After a few seconds there is a mini window appeared just below his vision that showed a 3D image of whatever he is watching through his eyes.

"You got quite the sturdy body there boy!" Azazel commented with a frown when he saw no visible injury on Naruto, that punch would have rendered even a high class devil unconscious.

"Hya! You hit really hard! I nearly lost consciousness there" Naruto said with the same laidback manner.

"You lair!" Azazel retorted lazily.

Azazel vanished again but this time Naruto could see him via his mini window and able predict where Azazel will appear and attack so he jumped higher in the air just in time or else he would have get a leg sweep from Azazel.

The fallen angel was surprised when Naruto dodged him clearly as if he predicted his attack 'that must be a fluke' he thought. He again lunged at Naruto who again predicted his attack as he dodged him completely, the fight continued like this for some time before Azazel got tired of it and jump back to make some distance between them.

'It's not fluke; he is completely reading my attack patterns and dodges according to it. What the hell is happening here?' Azazel thought with furrowed brows at the turn of events.

Naruto on the other hand is busy with his interface system…

"Private, do you got the data?"

 **[yes data received!]**

 **[Its already saved inside the data base]**

"I see!" Naruto said to his interface as he swiped his hands to the side erasing the dialog box. He already made his interface voice as well as thought activated process so it's not necessary to operate it manually.

'Open command prompt' Naruto commanded in his thought as a black command prompt box appeared.

'Execute the equality program' he thought as thousands of written codes started appearing on the cmd as it started to run the program. The program is very simple; it takes two objects, in this case it's him and Azazel then using equality codes which was written in c++ language he made obj 1 which was Azazel 'equal' to obj 2 which was him.

His powers and interface made the program into reality and Azazel suddenly felt a massive decrease on his health as well as physical status. He felt as if he became weak. Naruto used inspection on Azazel again.

 **[Name: Azazel]**

 **[Level: 60]**

 **[HP: 40000/40000]**

 **[MP: 60000/60000]**

 **[AFFILIATION: GREGORY]**

 **[CURRENTLY UNDER EQUALITY EFFECT…]**

"It worked!" Naruto unknowingly shouted and was heard by Azazel.

"It's your doing? I see somehow you made me weak" Azazel said with a frown, originally he thought that after defeating the boy he would explain the reason of his arrival and may be they could form some type of alliance, but now it seems it will get harder for him to defeat the boy, not because he is strong but because Azazel couldn't understand the nature of his powers. He was sure it's not due to any sacred gear as he sensed none; it's entirely boy's own power.

'Quite the fearsome power! Able to enact barrier instantly, able to predict moves and somehow making the enemy weak' Azazel mentally crossed out the things he had learn. And the worst part is that this boy is making him excited, it's been long since he has any serious fights and fighting this boy is really bringing his inner warrior out.

This time Naruto is on offensive as he lunged towards Azazel and drop kicked him which Azazel dodged gave a roundhouse kick as retaliation, which was intercepted by Naruto who gave his own overhead kick.

'That move!' Azazel thought with surprise, the moves Naruto executed is exactly same moves that he used against him not before few minutes.

'Don't tell me he copied my fighting style and now enacting it' Azazel thought while sweating lightly.

Well Naruto is doing exactly that, when Azazel attacked him earlier he saved all his attack patterns and downloaded it to his brain and adjusted his physical status accordingly and now executing it with his own addition.

As Naruto attacked, little by little Azazel pushed back which ultimately resulted in kick to his stomach. Azazel flew back several steps as the kick landed on his stomach.

"That hurts boy!" Azazel said with a pained grunt.

"I know! That's why I kicked you" Naruto said without missing a bit.

Azazel summoned a massive light spear which drained him quite a lot that was shown on his face. He started sweating a lot as he struggled maintain the spear and threw it towards Naruto. That's when a weakness of equality program showed as Naruto also felt the drain on his MP, but Naruto knew about it and already prepared beforehand, before Azazel threw his spear he quickly closed his equality program and immediately executed an 'inheritance program'.

 **[Closing equality program….]**

 **[Enacting inheritance condition…]**

 **[Enter the source….]**

"Azazel"

 **[Source Azazel found!]**

 **[Activating inheritance from Azazel….]**

 **[Inheritance from obj 1 'Azazel' completes]**

Naruto felt the strength of a fallen angel entered his body as he forcibly inherited Azazel's powers.

Inheritance is actually a term used in c-language which means to inherit something or to get something from an already existing source. In this case he used 'Inheritance' on Azazel. All this happened in less than two seconds, Azazel watched in horror as the light spear vanished in midair and appeared in the waiting arms of Naruto.

"How?" Azazel asked not understanding a list bit of the boy's power.

"How the hell are you doing all that?" Azazel shouted in anger finally giving in to his base instincts after watching his fighting style, his power, and even his attacks are copied by the boy.

"How? I have no obligations to answer you" Naruto said seriously.

"Don't take my kindness the wrong way boy!" Azazel shouted in anger and summoned an even more massive light spear completely forgetting the fact that his powers suddenly returned for a second before again drained.

Naruto watched in horror as the massive light spear manifested in front of him.

"Oi private what is the power level of that thing?" Naruto asked his interface.

 **[CALCULATING THE OUTCOME]**

 **[ADAVENCED LIGHT SPEAR]**

 **[CLASS: EX]**

 **[THREAT LEVEEL: MAX]**

 **[WARNING!]**

 **[BLAST RADIUS COULD DESTROY THE WHOLE CITY]**

"Oi Azazel, what the fuck are you trying to do?" Naruto shouted at the fallen angel who proceeded to make the spear even bigger.

'It's no use he is completely snapped' Naruto thought with grimace as he decided to finally bring out his Re.

He opened his inventory and grabbed the handle of Re, with a mighty tug he pulled out Re in all its glory. Azazel who was completely on battle frenzy threw the light spear at Naruto who brought his Re and made swing motion. The bat collided with the light spear; there is a brief struggle between the both before Naruto activated 'Arc of end'.

Using it he first erased the existence of the light spear before re-writing the past about two seconds where Azazel yet to throw his light spear and instead made it so that he would be completely drained and loose his consciousness.

The time of whole world changed and reverted back two seconds and with it the history as well as future also changed.

That day Naruto unknowingly changed the future and prevented a great war that would have destroyed everything.

Azazel fell to ground with a thud completely unconscious. Naruto also fell to one knee as using his arc of end really drains him a lot.

"Damn I hope it doesn't come back to bite me on the ass later" Naruto muttered as he erased the barrier Azazel erected and fled from there.

 **FLASHBACK END**

After that day Azazel came back after two days and this time they had a civil talk where the fallen angel apologized for his unsightly behavior. Later they talked about random things and from their Naruto knew about sacred gears. Azazel also ended his unemployment problem as he gave Naruto a job and it's also having a handsome salary.

At the end of the day Azazel took it upon himself to train Asia on her sacred gear as a form of apologize to Naruto.

Suddenly his phone rang twice indicating that it's a message and its sender is none other than Azazel and it seems he had a job for him.

He opened the message as a profile of a person appeared, he have to catch that person. Naruto's eyes widen when he read about the person and even more when he read about the current sighting of the target.

It's Kyoto, the place of his home.

"Shit!"

* * *

 **END**

 **Finally done!**

 **So how is it?**

 **Good?**

 **Bad?**

 **Review me….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

After going through the profile of the person at least twice, Naruto blinked his eyes as a vein popped on his head.

 **Name: Jack**

 **Status:** Alive, Rouge Fallen Angel.

Wanted for serial rape and murder.

This person usually targets little girls.

Recently sighted on Kyoto.

 **Action: capture at all cost, dead or alive.**

Is what written on the profile. While his actions have made Naruto angry, the current location of that person rang all types of warning bells.

'Mito, Kunou, I hope both of you are OK' Naruto thought while looking very worried. He quickly fished out his phone and called to Azazel.

"Hello?" Azazel said after receiving the phone.

"Oi, what do you think of me? Your errand boy?! For this kind of things send someone else! This is not in our agreement" Naruto raged at the phone.

"Sorry for the trouble but you see the thing you wanted the most is actually with him" Azazel said with a chipper voice.

"What?"

"Yes! When he has gone rouge, he had taken certain things with him and the thing you wanted is one of them" Azazel said.

"I don't trust you but I will hold onto your word this once, if it's revealed to be a fake... I will make you an old man who couldn't even make it stand" Naruto threatened.

Azazel paled at the threat.

"I assure you it's complete genuine"

"For your sake I hope it is" Naruto said and hung out his phone.

"Sigh! Out of all place, I have to go there?" Naruto said to himself as he swiped his arms on air bringing his interface home screen. He didn't hate that place per say. It's just the fact that if he has to go there then no doubt 'they' will find him and make him more miserable by their constant pestering.

"Private search for the person, Jack Conbolt the fallen angel" Naruto commanded.

 **[Searching…..]**

 **[90% Match Found]**

 **[Showing Search Results….]**

And immediately several screens appeared revealing the man, which matches the photo sent by Azazel. Jack is a moderately handsome man with a roguish look. He has black hair that was slicked backwards in a typical cool boy look. While his face looks like a kind man, his eyes tells different story. He has green eyes which were filled with depraved insanity.

His interface showed him various images and video feeds about the heinous deeds that he committed the moment he fell. His first crime was when it was around 1760, he kidnapped a 13 years old girl from a village and brutally raped her and then killed her by choking her with his penis, a really brutal and cruel way to die for such an innocent girl. After that his insanity only increased and along with his victims.

Around 1900 he was caught red handed by some humans, to avoid complication he completely wiped out the village by mass murdering the villagers and pin it up to a devil. The interface also showed him the images of the victims after the incident, and couldn't help but imagine Mito and Kunou in those girls' places.

"I can't believe Azazel allowed someone like him to roam free" Naruto muttered angrily but he couldn't complain as he was going to deal with him personally. With a sigh he brought his phone and dialed a number.

 **Kyoto, Uzumaki Manor**

Amongst the all the families in Kyoto, Uzumaki are special and are considered very prestigious family. But that doesn't limit to the humans. They are also considered royalty among the Youkai Clans as they are actually a bunch of Kitsune or specifically the Nine-tailed fox. Uzumaki family always has a nine-tailed member every generation who later would either become the head of Youkai Faction or simply work as the leader's right hand.

While that is true, contrary of other's belief Uzumakis were not a stuck-up family. And their motto is, family comes first before everything else. This was evident when Naruto was born; despite being born a complete human who doesn't even has a trace of Youkai blood in his veins Naruto was still considered the clan heir. Naruto's mother is a Youkai and his father is a human, so somehow he skipped the Youkai gins and accepted his father's complete human gins.

Naruto's father belonged to a clan of Demon Sayers, who have a special type of power like magic or Chakra which is harmful for all the Youkai and Supernatural faction. But unfortunately Naruto's father decided to not inform him about this and let his child lead a normal life. This decision was strengthened when Naruto's little sister was born with both power of Nine-tailed fox and a demon slayer. And hence Naruto spent his seventeen years without knowing a single thing about his own heritage.

But Naruto's inability in anything supernatural was overshadowed by his brain. He was born a genius, who was accepted by NASA at the age of fourteen. He was genius who invented a technological theory that would allow humans to jump into anywhere no matter the distance immediately, basically a device which would create a space-time tunnel and allow the people to safely pass through it. He named it 'anywhere door' and was inspired from a childhood cartoon series Doremon. Even though it was still in prototype stage, the theories that he gave is actually spot on and very plausible. Currently more than half of the scientists all over the world are trying their hardest to prove his theory wrong.

And like brother, his sister is also considered a prodigy in chakra manipulation and other Youkai arts especially youjutsu. Even though she is only twelve years old she already has nine tails, a feat accomplished by the current head's daughter and her best friend. But unknown to others the girl that was an example of proper lady in the Youkai faction has a huge case of brocon or brother complex. She can be considered a hardcore brocon. Her obsession with her elder brother was legendary in her family.

Currently the said heiress is sitting on her study table while listening to her teacher drone about the history of Youkai and their involvement in all out Japanese history. Suddenly her attention shifted when her phone vibrated once. Getting curious she opened it completely ignoring her teacher's disapproving look. The moment she read the message a million watt smile bloomed on her face. She instantly got up from her swat and ran through the hall way of the mansion towards the place where she was sure her mom and dad were while shouting along the way.

"Mom! Dad! Look whose message I got"

 **With Naruto**

Naruto is currently busy packing his stuffs. He was given an important job by Azazel to retrieve a certain artifact which according to the pervert is with a high class criminal. The only reason he was listening to Azazel is for the artifact and so that he could stop that bastard before he could harm his sisters.

Asia entered Naruto's room holding a tray containing tea, when she saw the large suitcase that Naruto is packing his stuffs into, she became curious.

"We are going somewhere?" she asked as she placed the tea tray on a nearby table and sat on the ground.

"No! I am going somewhere. Don't worry I will come back within three to four days" Naruto replied without looking back at Asia.

Naruto looked back when Asia didn't reply and saw a wide eyed look from the girl.

"Oh! Don't worry I am not going to abandon you or anything" Naruto said as he rubbed the girl's head. Asia smiled when she felt the soft pat on her head, for a moment she had thought that Naruto-san was going to abandon her.

How she regret that thought now.

'Oh Lord please forgive me for doubting such a good man' she apologized to the god in her head.

"Listen everything you need is in the house and take this" Naruto said as he handed her a credit card "if you need money for anything then use that"

Asia nodded.

Naruto finally finished his packing and sat near Asia wile said girl started pouring the tea into his cup. He slides his hand through the air bringing his interface and started doing random things in it. No matter how many times she sees it Asia still gets amazed at the godly power Naruto holds at his finger tips.

How Asia could see Naruto's interface?

Well that's simple, Naruto always keeps Asia connected to his interface like an external USB device. While it does no harm to her what so ever, it helps in protecting her and by any chance if Asia is any mortal danger then his interface will save Asia's soul by uploading it into HDD and later they could just revive her by downloading the data and soul into a new body.

He isn't doing the same mistake twice.

Naruto finally finished his tea as he laid down putting his head on Asia's lap. Asia got startled at first but smiled and started moving her hands through his hair with a mild blush. Before long, Naruto was already asleep.

 **Kyoto, Uzumaki Mansion**

The whole Uzumaki household is in a panic mode as all the members are running like headless chickens. Weapons, charms, sealing tags and other occult stuffs are being hidden like they are illegal items and the CIA is going to raid their house.

"You put that in the basement" a woman with long red hair commanded to pair of servants who are carrying a big golden cat's statue.

When Naruto's arrival reached to the ears of the Uzumakis, the hell broke loose as everyone began their preparation to make their house look like a normal human's house.

If one has to see this then they would ask this, why such a prestigious family like Uzumaki would go all the way to change their own lifestyle just to hide something from a member of their hose? The answer would be 'because he is our family'.

Even though he was born complete human without an ounce of Youkai blood in his veins, Naruto is widely loved by the members of the Uzumaki family. Not only is he kind and considerate to everyone, he also smart and genius and not to mention a humble and polite one. More than half of the young girls in family had a crush on him much to Kushina and Mito's annoyance.

Minato meanwhile couldn't be more proud of his son for all the wrong reasons.

Mito ran inside the room holding her phone.

"Mom! Nii-sama's train is already here"

"What? Everyone hurry" Kushina commanded as all the members doubled their effort.

 **Sometime later, Uzumaki mansion**

"How nostalgic! This place hasn't changed a little" Naruto said as he stood infront of massive wooden gates belonged to his family. Before he could take one step forward the gates parted open revealing many people standing in a circular pattern, leading the group is none other than his mom and sister.

"Welcome back Naruto-chan" Kushina shouted as she hugged her son into her bosom.

"Ah! Mom that's unfair. I thought I would be the one to greet him first" Mito shouted as she pointed her fingers at them.

"Glad to be back" Naruto muttered as he return hugged his mother. Later he separated from her and cradled Mito into his arms and gave a kiss to her forehead.

"I missed you so much my little red" Naruto said as he rubbed his cheeks to her cheeks.

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama" Mito mumbled as she blushed heavily at the actions of her brother.

"Young master, welcome back" all the remaining people shouted as they bowed to him.

"Thank you everyone" Naruto said everyone.

Naruto had currently switched off his interface, if he had it opened then he would have instantly found out their real identities.

Naruto immediately escorted to his home by other clans men, on the way he met his father. They both shared a manly hug and small patting on the back by Minato. Now Naruto is resting inside the pool that their family owned, washing out day's worth of dirt and grime. Suddenly someone opened the bathroom door startling Naruto.

"Who is there?" Naruto asked.

"Nii-sama! Its me Mito"

"Sigh" Naruto breathed a relived sigh as he lay back on the pool. If he would have clearly looked then he would have seen the questionable attire Mito was in or more like lack of it. Water splashed as Mito jumped into water. She quietly swam near Naruto and quietly hugged him from behind who is laying face down on a side of the pool while half of his body outside the water.

"Mito! What are you doing?" Naruto asked without moving as he knew what Mito is doing.

Naruto is complete unaware of Mito's brother complex.

"Nothing. I just wanted to hug you like this. Say nii-sama, can I wash your back" she asked while her eyes sparkled. She heard married couples do that regularly.

"Hmm! I don't mind. Go ahead"

"Thank you nii-sama" she thanked as Mito fetched a towel and got to her work. Meanwhile Naruto was blissfully unaware of true intention of her.

And like this their bath time ended.

 **At night during dinner**

Uzumaki family has a tradition of having their dinner together with everyone. So that's why we find in the dining room in a massive table more than twenty people sat. These are all peoples that belong to Uzumaki clan. On the main chair sat was a woman with red hair and purple eyes, she is Kushina Uzumaki Naruto and Mito's mother. To her right sat is a blond haired blue eyed man, he had two side bangs. He is Minato Namikaze, Naruto and Mito's father.

To her left sat Mito Uzumaki. To Mito's right sat a woman with fairly old appearance though she doesn't lost her luster red hair. She has purple eyes, her name is Honoka Uzumaki. She works as clan's accountant. To Honika's right sat a man with red hair which was spiked at one direction and straight in other, he is Ishigumi Uzumaki. He works as clan's external affair manager. These are the important characters that handle the Uzumaki family and made it Japan's NO.1.

They are also happens to the kitsunes who are close to having nine-tails status.

To the far end of the table sat none other than Naruto Uzumaki, our protagonist. Naruto is feeling quite happy. It's been so long since he had sat with his clan members and if he is not wrong then they are one nudge away from having a food brawl. That kind of thing is common around this household.

Ishigumi stood up and extended his sake cup in air and began addressing "Everyone, today we have a special person among us. He is our pride and the person who will lead us in future. After one year of self exile finally the prodigal son returns home. In his honor let's have a cheers"

"Cheers!"Everyone shouted as they put their cup in the air and then drank in one go. Thankfully the dinner after that went quite peacefully and everyone retired for tonight and decide to give the family some alone time.

 **Inside Naruto's bedroom**

Now we find the family of four inside Naruto's room sitting around while Naruto sat on the bed. It's time for interrogation of their son for juicy details. Kushina asked first

"Naruto-chan! How is your life there? You haven't in any weird situations right?"

Naruto immediately had a flashback of all the things happened in one month, starting from Dohnaseek and ending with Azazel. Cold sweat appeared behind his neck.

"Eh! No! I am completely fine" he said while avoiding eye contact. Other three narrowed their eyes, they knew Naruto very well and when he avoids eye contact that means he is hiding something. For the time being they decided not to dig on that matter.

"Got any girlfriend?" Minato asked, Naruto Kushina and Mito all spitted at the sudden question.

"Minato/dad what type of question is that?" both Kushina and Mito asked.

"What? He is in that age you know, it's not impossible that he may be have a girlfriend or two"

Everyone looked at Naruto for conformation but what they found isn't what they expected, there sat Naruto with his head down while sporting a gigantic blush.

 **Crack!**

Something cracked inside both Kushina and Mito. Minato is laughing loudly which applied as background music for that situation.

"Who is that cake faced hussy?" it's amazing how both mother and daughter are on same page.

"Naruto, baby you sure she isn't after your money. I heard there are those type of girls full in Kuoh" Kushina asked while she desperately holding onto her sanity. She can't bear her baby boy being taken by some hussy.

"That's right nii-sama. You should leave her" Mito supported her mother.

'This is the worst situation' Naruto thought while feeling his head ach returning. This is why he didn't bring Asia here.

But before they could continue their talking a massive explosion rocked the house.

"What?" Naruto asked as he regained his bearing.

A guard bust in with a sweating face "Kushina-sama Minato-sama we got problem 'they' are attacking again"

"What?" both Kushina and Minato shouted, for the moment they forgot that Naruto is also in same room.

"They didn't learn did they?" Minato said as he ran away from the room. Before Kushina could run off to Naruto grabbed her hand forcing her to look back.

"Mom! What's happening? Who is attacking?" Naruto asked as he looked at his mother with a narrowed eye.

"This isn't time for that Naruto-kun, we will talk after this is over. There is lot of things you should know. For the time being don't leave this room understand. Mito comes with me" Kushina commanded as she also ran away. Naruto immediately looked Mito for explanation but found her already left the room.

"What the hell is happening?" he cursed.

"Private! Start your engine" Naruto commanded.

 **[STARTING…]**

 **[PLESE WAIT WHILE AUTHENTIVCTING]**

 **[WELCOME Naruto-SAMA]**

"Now its not time for that, scan the area and give me the statistics. And give me bird's eye view of the current mansion" he commanded.

 **[Please wait while scanning the area]**

 **[Scanning complete. Showing result(s)]**

His interface showed the whole happenings. What he read isn't what he is ready to accept. Suddenly a large screen appeared showing the bird's eye view of the whole clan compound. There he saw it, everyone in the family fighting against some humans but the weird part is every one sprouting some animal parts, most of them are fox ears and fox tails. The video shifted showing his family, Kushina is holding what looks like a flame ball while fighting a woman with cat features, his father is holding a sword of complete orange energy while fighting against a man holding a spear. His sister is having fox ear and fox tails and is firing blue balls at random opponent.

"What the fuck happening?"

 **[Update complete]**

 **[Your character stats Updated]**

 **[Press Yes to show the results]**

 **[YES] [NO]**

* * *

 **END**

 **HOW IS IT?**

 **REVIEW ME**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"What the fuck happening?"

 **[Update complete]**

 **[Your character stats Updated]**

 **[Press Yes to show the results]**

 **[YES] [NO]**

"Eh!"

Naruto is surprised at the sudden appearance of the message.

Status update? When did his status updated?

He pressed yes and waited for the message to show up.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

The entire Uzumaki mansion is in uproar. They were having their nightly rest after their celebration due to return of their young master but so fuckers decided to throw a monkey wrench on their happy atmosphere.

Uzumaki family which was renowned as Japan's no.1 family is actually a family of youkais. They are not humans to begin with. This family has a history dated back to the era when gods roamed freely with humans. Many believed that Uzumaki family is actually created by Amaterasu, the sun goddess and that is the fact why they also have a special shrine dedicated to her on Kyoto. This family is a very powerful family and there is always someone with a nine-tailed status in the family. What makes them most dangerous is their usage of chakra.

Chakra is a kind of energy that are used by the Youkais, the Uzumaki family discovered many ways to use this chakra and created a special types of soldiers called Shinobi, or ninjas. Making copies, hiding in shadows, walking on the walls, waking on the waters all these feats are possible for this family and the most deadly thing is their usage of chakra in the art of sealing.

Due to this fact they were often the reason of fear and envy of many supernatural factions. They were nearly wiped out from the face of earth some years ago by a group of humans calling themselves the Hero Faction, but it was thanks to their preservance and help from other Youkai families that they are saved.

But after so many years these hero faction members still hadn't given up on their quest to eradicate them and would often attack them like this. Today was no different. The hero faction stroke again. This time they brought all their big guns.

"Kill the hero scums" an Uzumaki clansman shouted as he sent a kunai at a light sword wielding man.

"Blow them up, Katsu" a blond haired man shouted as he sent white clay like birds towards a group of fox people.

 **BOOM!**

The moment it landed on them it exploded with a violent blast.

"Ha Ha HA art is blast" the same man shouted.

"Damn you hero scums" an Uzumaki clanswoman shouted, the group of people that were blown there was her husband among them. The woman shouted bloody murder as she rushed at the blond haired bomber.

While this was happening, the matriarch of the clan, Kushina Uzumaki was currently busy with a woman with cat like features. She has black hair and golden eyes. She wore lose kimono, the strangest thing was that she has two tails. She was a nekoushou that goes by the name Kuroka.

"Kuroka! I never thought you of all people would be joining them?" Kushina said as she sized her opponent. She was acquainted with her opponent.

"Ha! It just happened" the girl said sarcastically.

"I see! You haven't changed a bit even after all those years. So! Why are you attacking my home?" she asked again but this time an edge to her voice.

"Hmm! Personally I don't have any problem with you but you see I have to obey my superiors after all" she said with same bored tone but if one has to concentrate then they would find that this woman actually forcing herself to be aloof. Kushina Uzumaki was no easy opponent to deal with and she herself was sure that she was no match for her, she was only here to stall her and keep her busy.

While Kushina wasn't sure of their intention, she has already figured out that she was trying to stall her seemingly waiting for something.

'Let's see, what are you planning?' she thought inwardly. She was sure that whatever they are planning she could deal with it.

Same thing was also happening with Minato Namikaze. The one he was fighting with was none other than the current wielder of True Longinus. The young man was very skilled with his spear which was evident from the fact that he could keep up with Minato Namikaze till now.

"You really live upto your name, kiori senkou" the young man named CaoCao said as he adjusted his spear to parry one of the sword thrust from Minato. Minato meanwhile quite surprised to find someone was able to keep up with him in his [1st released] state granted it's the weakest form but still.

What Minato was unaware that CaoCao is making a liberal usage of the spear to keep up with him and the longer he uses it the more strain it will put on his body but thankfully they are not here to fight to death today. They have a hidden agenda and for that to succeed the two main forces of the Uzumaki must be kept busy.

CaoCao used his divine spear to thrust at Minato but Minato just vanished from the spot and appeared behind CaoCao with a mighty kick. But CaoCao was no amateur so he instantly jumped forward to avoid the kick aimed at his legs.

Both of the fighters parted from each other. Neither of them took off their eyes of each other. Both of the fighters are waiting for something, Minato was waiting for his opponent to make their move while CaoCao was thinking of just how long he could last before Minato Namikaze kills him.

Suddenly a massive explosion occurred startling everyone. Everyone who was fighting, looked at the direction and found that a massive dust cloud appear on the left most part of the mansion.

"What happened?" Kushina shouted as she came from somewhere, behind her Kuroka was tied in what seemed like golden chain and was being dragged by the said chain. Minato also was surprise and a little afraid as there is where his daughter was fighting. CaoCao took the chance of the opening and jumped towards the dust cloud.

"Shit! Wait!" Minato shouted as he ran after CaoCao but unfortunately he was already inside the dust cloud that obscured vision.

"Minato what happened?" Kushina asked as she ran over to Minato.

"I don't know but I am sure that it's some kind of signal" Minato said.

"But there is where Mito was fighting right?" she asked as dread filled her.

"That's right… wait a moment, don't tell me she was their aim all along" Minato realized and ran inside the dust cloud. He clapped his hands together and created a shock wave blowing away all the dust cloud. When the dust cloud was settled he found that there was not a sign of enemies, only Uzumaki members who were looking around like idiots.

 **Clang!**

A metal hitting metal sound was heard as a spear collided with the chains binding Kuroka, the chains couldn't hold up to the might of the heavenly jewel spear and shattered freeing the cat woman in the process. Taking advantage of the situation she immediately grabbed the spear and fled from there with her top speed.

"Crap! Mito! Mito? Where are you?" Kushina shouted seeing that her captor fled and she immediately connected the dots. With hysterical face she ran towards the explosion area but she didn't find her daughter at all.

"MITO!" she screamed in despair as she saw her baby girl was kidnapped. Minato though was angry and anxious he still remain strong for his wife. Step by step all the Uzumaki members gathered as they realized their princess has been kidnapped.

Minato immediately barked out orders, "Riku-san, immediately deploy some of our best trackers and track my daughter"

"Yes! Minato-sama" he said and immediately ran to organize a troop of trackers.

While this was happening, no body realize that oddly in the walls of Naruto's room there was a man shaped whole.

 **FEW MINUTES EARLIER**

To say Naruto was confused would be understatement of the century, when his status was updated by his interface he expected to see some improvements in his abilities or some new features that would have added but he never expected that instead of above, his own origin would update.

 **[NAME:- Naruto Uzumaki]**

 **[SPECIES:- Human(Quarter Youkai)]**

 **[Level:- 50]**

 **[HP 100000/100000]**

 **[MP 50000/50000]**

 **[HA 1000/1000]**

Naruto couldn't help but blanked out for a second when he saw the species, Youkai? He was a Youkai? Why didn't he know of it? He clicked on the species tab to read on the description, since Naruto is the GM he has the ability to decide what should be seen in the interface screen. He modified it so that not all the information would be visible every time he opens his status window.

There he read about his species, quarter Youkai basically means he has the blood of Youkai flowing through his veins. The further he read the further he got surprised at the amount of information he didn't know about himself. He discovered that he belongs to a prestigious clan of Youkai called Uzumaki. While his father is a human, his mother isn't. His Youkai blood came from his mother; the Uzumakis come under fox Youkai and had the ability to manipulate a type of energy called chakra. From the description alone Naruto could understand how much potential this chakra held. But when he was born, his body contained not a single shred of chakra. Upon diagnosis a shocking truth was revealed, Naruto's body contains a special type of antibody that somehow completely suppress the genes of the Youkai hence Naruto was reduced to only quarter Youkai where he should have been at least half Youkai. And due that antibody he also lost the ability to use chakra.

Normally that would have been the cause of ridicule in eyes of members of prominent clans but Uzumaki are simply different, their motto was 'Family comes first' hence they didn't abandon or distaste Naruto; on the contrary they loved him very much.

When Naruto realized this fact he couldn't help but shed a tear from his eyes. And he trusted his parents, if they had gone all the way to keep all this secret then there must be a good reason behind it. But before he could proceed to next he heard a massive blast.

"Ahh! That's right, someone was attacking my house" Naruto has completely forgotten about that. He immediately equipped his bat named Re, and ran towards the window. But before he could leap out of the window he stopped midway.

Not because he was afraid or anything but because of the presence of something weird infront of him. The thing infront of him is man with unique appearance. The left side of the man was completely white while the right side is completely black. The only thing that the both side have common are yellow round eyes and green hair that adorned his scalp.

His interface showed him the identity of the person,

 **[Name Zetsu]**

 **[Species:- Energy Construct]**

 **[HP:- 10000/10000]**

 **[MP:- 10000/10000]**

 **Zetsu is the will of the world that had taken the physical form, its sole motive is to help the revival of the world tree called Shinju, that was previously taken down by combined effort of various gods and factions.**

When he read the character definition of the thing infront of him, Naruto could not help but gasp in astonishment. He was even more astonished is to why his interface didn't show him as a potential hostile target. Naruto watched as the man grinned in a lunatic way.

"Hello Little Brother" Zetsu said with the same annoying grin on his face causing Naruto to narrow his eyes.

"I don't remember having a brother…with this much unique appearance" Naruto cautiously asked as he grasped his Re. Seeing Naruto so tense, Zetsu grinned like a madman as he lifted both his arms as a show of surrender.

"Oya, why are you so hostile, I promise ya that I have no ill intention towards you or more accurately I cant have any ill intention towards you" Zetsu pacified the blonde.

"Can't!? Explain" Naruto urged the man.

"ha! Ha! Don't be on a rush lets first introduce ourselves…oh wait you must have already knew about me from your power right?" Zetsu asked, the irritating grin never left his face.

Hearing this Naruto was immediately on guard, this fellow knew about his power. He had never disclosed about his powers to anyone except Issei and Asia and they are not the type to disclose his secrets. Even if Issei wanted he couldn't due to the seal and Asia would rather die than cause something to harm him.

"oh! Why is that face? Ah! You must be thinking how I knew about your powers right?" Zetsu guessed his intentions.

"…"

"It's because, my mother told me" Zetsu replied.

Hearing zetsu's answer, Naruto couldn't help but fall to the ground. Whatever he was expecting, this was not one of them. Told by mother? What are you, a little kid? Naruto itched to tsukkomi this but he forced down his impulse.

Wait a minute… this man said mother, and before that he called him brother. In character info it was listed that this person is the physical manifestation of [World]. So if he is calling mother does that mean he is talking about [World]?

By going through that logic, doesn't it mean that he is the child of the [World]? Or at least have some kind relation to the [World].

At this point Naruto was having identity crisis.

But this time the question is not [Who am I?] but [What am I?].

Naruto was having identity crisis about his species and origin.

Seeing Naruto's puzzled face Zetsu stopped his irritating grin and prepared to explain everything to the blond. But before he could start on his explanation, Naruto interrupted him.

"About that, let's have that discussion later. My family is being attacked now"

"Hmm! It's fine… I will wait for you here" Zetsu said as he submerged into the floor. Naruto could only gape at the sight of the weird man submerging inside the floor as if he is taking a dip in the pool. His bewilderment lasted for a second before he ran towards the window intent on jumping down. Before he could jump down, he hit himself on an invisible wall.

Naruto whose body was completely parallel with ground as he was about to jump out, fell down on the ground near the window in the same position.

 **[WARNING: BARRIER FOUND]**

Naruto whose face is now planted to the ground immediately got up and pretended as if nothing happened.

With a swift motion of his hand he quickly fished his Re and smashed it into the barrier. Re is a bat that has the ability to overwrite the reality itself so when Naruto smashed it into the barrier, a mere flimsy barrier couldn't hold up to it hence got destroyed in an instant.

The moment barrier was down, a person smashed into the wall near his window and went inside making a human shaped hole on it. Naruto, who was about to jump through the window sweatdropped.

 **[WARNING: Mito's life signal has gone out of the range of detection]**

Earlier when Naruto was watching the fight through the window, he stealthily has a tracker marking on Mito, Kushina and Minato. The fact that Mito's signal vanished means she got kidnapped. If anything else had happened then his interface would have warned him.

Naruto watched in a daze as all the attacking intruders vanished just like that after their purpose was accomplished. Naruto came to his senses a few seconds later as he noticed that Mito got kidnapped. Something snapped inside his heart. He couldn't locate Mito as she was already out of range, Naruto suspected that teleportation was involved. He couldn't help but worry. When he got worried, his grasp on his powers losened, as a result everything around him started distorting.

 **[WARNING:- POWERS GOING HYWARE]**

His interface gave him the warning but Naruto was in no condition to pay attention to that. He was totally immersed in his emotions when he noticed his beloved sister got kidnapped. A crack in air appeared behind him in the air, from within the crack a slender white arm came. The arm obviously belongs to a woman, it didn't do anything other than lovingly caressing Naruto's cheeks. Has anyone seen inside the crack, they would have noticed a glowing red eye with ripple design on it.

 **{CALM DOWN NARUTO, YOU HAVE ZETSU WITH YOU. USE HIM}**

A very soothing voice was heard near Naruto's ears. When Naruto heard that voice he came into his senses. Looking back he found that nothing is out of ordinary and there was no woman behind him.

'Hallucination!?' Naruto though as he couldn't understand the phenomenon, but he clearly listened to what the woman has said.

"Zetsu!" he screamed.

"Yes" the husky voice of the plant like man was heard as he came out of the ground the same way it gone inside.

"I expected something powerful from the one chosen by mother but to think you are this powerful! Frankly I am surprised" he said in the same grinning like fashion.

"Leave the talk to later, do you know where Mito is?" Naruto asked.

"Hai! As a fact I know where she is"

"What! You know? Then let's go there" Naruto said.

"Ha! You sure you can handle yourself in that place?"

"Don't mind me, we must rescue Mito as soon as possible" Naruto urged.

"If that's what you want then so be it" Zetsu said as he gave Naruto the place where Mito was taken into.

 **END**

 **CHARACTER INFO:-**

 **NAME:-** Minato Namikaze

 **OCCUPATION;-** Uzumaki clan patriarch

 **STR;** A

 **DEX:** B

 **ATK:** B

 **SPEED:** ∞

 **SACRED GEAR:-** Made In Haven

 **SPECIAL POWER:-** Time Acceleration

 **HOW IS IT?**

 **REVIEW ME**


End file.
